Ao cair das flores
by Ia-Chan
Summary: Esse fic é yaoi, Ikki vai ao Santuário treinar com Shaka...6º Capítulo atualizado!XD(Aleluia, aleluia) ATENÇÂO: Mais lemon!XD E...esse é o último capítulo...
1. Chegada ao Santuário

Esta série pertence ao Masami Kurumada, só estou pegando "emprestado" os personagens...esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.  
  
O gênero é yaoi, e, sim, mais para frente contém cenas lemon....quem não se sentir a vontade com relacionamentos homossexuais tenha a maturidade de sair dessa página. Não aceitarei críticas em relação a isso. Quem gosta, se sinta à vontade e me mande comentários!XD  
  
Ao cair das flores  
  
Capítulo 1- Chegada  
  
Frio, distante...eram as únicas designações que encontrava depois recebimento quase indiferente de Shaka. O moreno cavaleiro de Fênix havia esperado ansioso por aquele dia, e, quando finalmente tinha tomado coragem e ido ao Santuário, Virgem o havia recebido daquele jeito horrível...Lembrando-se da cena uma lágrima escorreu por sua face...  
  
"-Oi Shaka! Está tudo bem com você?  
  
O loiro nem abriu os olhos, continuando na posição de meditação.  
  
-Fênix, o que está fazendo aqui?  
  
-Hã...aqui onde, no Santuário ou no seu Templo?  
  
-Ambos.  
  
-Bom...no Santuário eu estou porque Atena pediu-me para que eu viesse. Em sua casa porque eu queria falar com você.  
  
-Ah. Falar sobre o que?- O cavaleiro loiro continuava com a mesma expressão indecifrável.  
  
-Ora, eu só queria cumprimenta-lo, afinal não nos vemos desde a nossa luta...  
  
-Sei.  
  
-Droga! Todos os outros cavaleiros me receberam bem! Qual o seu problema?  
  
-Não lhe devo satisfações, Fênix.  
  
-Devia ao menos ser educado...mas isso não vem ao caso, já estou de saída!- Virou as costas, rumando ao Templo de Atena."  
  
Aquele episódio já fazia bem uma meia hora, mas Fênix queria apenas ficar sozinho.  
  
-Ikki? Que bom que atendeu ao meu chamado!-A deusa pôs a mão no ombro do cavaleiro, percebendo que havia algo de errado com o homem de costas para si.-Ikki...? O que houve?  
  
-....nada, Atena...minha convocação se deve a que?  
  
-Eu...só pretendia que ficasse confortáveis, afinal seus irmãos estão aqui também treinando e...eu gostaria que você treinasse com eles...  
  
-Ah...- O cavaleiro virou-se, já com os olhos secos.- Claro.  
  
-E se você concordar eu poderia pedir para um cavaleiro de ouro ajuda- lo....O cavaleiro de Virgem se mostrou solícito....  
  
Ikki sentiu cada gota de sangue congelar-se em seu corpo.  
  
-Como? O Shaka me treinar?  
  
-Sim. Ele estava disposto a isso quando eu pedi.- "Não pareceu.", pensou Fênix, baixando o olhar.  
  
-Atena, posso pensar até amanhã?  
  
-Oh, claro. Aliás, esta noite, se quiser, pode dormir em um dos quartos do Templo do Grande Mestre...  
  
-Obrigada, ficarei. E onde está meu irmão?  
  
-Ainda tá treinando com o Miro...  
  
-Ah...tudo bem, amanhã falarei com ele...  
  
-Certo.-A deusa foi se dirigindo ao Templo do Grande Mestre- Me acompanhe.  
  
Ikki deitou-se na cama macia, pensativo. Precisaria conversar antes com Shaka, para tomar a decisão de ser seu discípulo. Tomou um banho, mecanicamente e deitou-se, dormindo logo em seguida, pelo cansaço da viagem...  
  
Acordou tarde, reparando que havia chorado durante o sono. Espreguiçou-se e foi se vestindo devagar, colocando uma regata preta e um jeans escuro. Fragrou-se arrumando o cabelo rebelde, se inclinando para perto do espelho, preocupado com cada detalhe de sua aparência. Tá, isso não era novidade, aquela insegurança que o assaltava em relação a aparência quando se tratava de Shaka...mas ficar vinte minutos à frente do espelho já era demais. Riu, indo para a porta, decidindo deixar de lado seus temores...  
  
Adentrou a casa de Virgem com passos firmes, mas em seu interior ele não estava tão decidido assim...logo encontrou Virgem, meditando sobre a flor de lótus, com um cosmo dourado à sua volta, os cabelos longos e loiros flutuando ao seu redor, a boca entreaberta, os lábios mexendo-se suavemente, entoando um mantra. Lindo...sobrenatural também...  
  
O cavaleiro de bronze ficou estático, diante da visão divina, mas foi interrompido pela voz cortante e fria do outro.  
  
-Fênix...está com algum problema?  
  
-Estou.  
  
-Tem a ver com minha pessoa?  
  
-Sim.- Talvez fosse só uma impressão, mas por um instante Ikki pensou ter visto todos os músculos de Shaka enrijecerem quando pronunciou a resposta.  
  
O loiro levantou-se graciosamente, e foi andando, quase flutuando até onde Ikki se encontrava. A uns dois metros do cavaleiro abriu aqueles olhos hipnotizantes, fixando o olhar no seu. Fênix perdeu-se naqueles olhos, sem qualquer reação. Mas por mais que entrasse naqueles olhos, não encontrava qualquer emoção estampada, como se Shaka fosse cego, apesar do brilho em seus olhos.  
  
Então ele sorriu. Era um sorriso meio arrogante, sarcástico, mas mesmo assim Ikki tremeu, sem sequer saber porque.  
  
-E como seu problema me envolve?- disse quando chegou perto.  
  
-Ahn...- Ikki teve se controlar para não abraçar o outro cavaleiro, afundar a cabeça em seu peito e lhe contar seus pesares, dos quais era o responsável.- Eu...-Seus olhos ficaram molhados, e teve dificuldade para se lembrar o por que de estar lá. Shaka percebeu a confusão mental que havia causado em Ikki com seu sorriso, e encorajou-o com uma voz suave.  
  
-Fale, Fênix...estou ouvindo.  
  
Ikki arregalou os olhos, surpreso com o tom de voz macio que o indiano usara. Respirou fundo, levantando o rosto e olhando diretamente em seus olhos, decidido.  
  
-Shaka, eu queria ser seu discípulo...-O cavaleiro de Virgem riu alto, deixando o outro no mínimo irritado.-Que foi? Qual é a graça?!- Era uma risada provocadora, quase agressiva, que feria, pouco lembrando o homem que falara a de forma tão confortante há poucos instantes.  
  
-Viu, não foi tão difícil assim...agora sim está parecendo você, Fênix, gritando desse jeito...- O cavaleiro de bronze começou a ficar vermelho de raiva. Ele havia ido até lá para receber ofensas? Mesmo depois de ter pedido educadamente? Ia berrar novamente, estava tremendo de raiva, quando o loiro colocou a mão em seu ombro, sorrindo de novo, daquele jeito arrogante- Acalme-se, Fênix. Atena já conversou comigo a respeito. E eu disse a ela que aceitaria o convite com o maior prazer.  
  
Ikki sorriu de forma tímida, sentindo o contato quente da mão do outro cavaleiro em seu ombro. De repente, sendo compelido por um impulso forte, abraçou Shaka, que correspondeu de forma hesitante. Percebendo o que havia feito Ikki logo o soltou.  
  
-Então, quando começaremos a treinar?- Disse com um sorriso, tentando descontrair o ambiente.  
  
-Assim que eu me trocar.-Shaka virou-se, e Ikki podia jurar que o loiro havia sorrido antes de virar-se. Shaka usava uma toga budista vermelha e amarela, longa. Voltou com uma calça leve, branca, assim como era a cor de mangas longas e de tecido igualmente leve, quase transparente. Ikki ficou vermelho quando constatou que a camisa era amarrada por uma tira, e assim em cima a camisa ficava aberta...revelando seu peito alvo bem definido, mas não tão musculoso quanto o seu...aquele corpo esquio...um deus, definitivamente, pensou Ikki suspirando.  
  
Shaka, sentindo-se observado de cima a baixo sorriu irônico, e, em uma fração de segundo desapareceu da vista de Ikki. Reapareceu na sua frente, empurrando-o com a mão espalmada em seu tórax. Ikki sentiu-se pressionado contra uma coluna, e logo em seguida Shaka desapareceu de seu campo de vista novamente. Olhou para os lados, e seu sangue gelou ao sentir uma mão segurar seu braço, e a respiração quente perto de sua orelha.  
  
-Não deve se desconcentrar com a aparência das pessoas...- A voz era firme e fria, devagar. O cavaleiro de Fênix corou, se sentindo completamente indefeso, à mercê de Shaka. Chamou-lhe a atenção também o fato do loiro ter consciência de que era observado no momento que o atacara. Sim, Virgem deveria saber que sua presença o desnorteava e ficava a fazer joguinhos. Insensível...  
  
-Isso foi jogo sujo, Shaka...  
  
-Você sabe que não foi, e sabe os argumentos que eu usarei.  
  
-Certo, você venceu. Pegou-me totalmente desprevenido. Está satisfeito agora?  
  
-Hah! Você pediu-me para treina-lo, e é isso que estou fazendo. Não pense que me divirto te dando broncas...  
  
-Ah...desculpe...  
  
-Vamos começar de novo.-Ikki ficou em guarda, esperando outro ataque, mas o outro somente o puxou pelo braço, levando-o através da casa, até parar frente a uma porta com uma flor de lótus esculpida. Soltando o braço do cavaleiro de bronze abriu a porta, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de surpresa de Ikki.  
  
-Este é o jardim das árvores gêmeas, Fênix. E é aqui que morrerei...debaixo dessa árvores.- Disse como se estivesse convidando-o a tomar chá. Ikki, chocado, arregalou os olhos.  
  
-Como você diz isso de maneira tão indiferente? Por acaso quer morrer?  
  
-E de que adiantaria me desesperar, Fênix?- Deu um sorriso triste, voltando seu olhar para as árvores, deixando que seus cabelos esvoaçassem graciosamente.  
  
-Por que quer morrer, Shaka?- Ikki não resistiu, enrolando uma mecha em seus dedos e chegando mas perto.  
  
-Eu preciso morrer.- Olhou frio, o que fez Ikki tirar os dedos daquele cabelo irresistível.- Mas chega de conversa! Vamos nos aquecer!  
  
-Aquecer? Como?- O cavaleiro tentou, mas não consegui reprimir um sorriso malicioso.  
  
-Aquecer os músculos, Fênix.- Shaka fuzilou-o com o olhar.  
  
Treinaram até a hora do almoço, naquele jardim paradisíaco, que despertava pensamentos não muito...puros, em Ikki.  
  
-Ah...vamos parar por aqui...-Shaka, extremamente suado, balançou a camisa, para arejar seu corpo, mas logo mudou de idéia e acabou por tirar a camisa, sob o olhar atento do moreno. Enxugou-se com ela, esfregando o corpo alvo.- À tarde recomeçaremos.- Saiu do jardim, deixando Ikki lá, sozinho, pensando se havia feito uma boa escolha quando aceitara ser discípulo de Shaka...  
  
Sentou-se no chão , na sombra das árvores, amassando as flores. Então era ali que ele morreria...Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, como há muito tempo não acontecia. Abraçou os joelhos, soluçando. Ele ia morrer...queria morrer. Tombou o corpo, ficando em posição fetal no chão macio, e acabou dormindo.  
  
Acordou pouco tempo depois, vendo Shaka sentado a seu lado, em posição de semi-lótus. Tinha os olhos fechados, como de comum, mas eles pareciam estranhamente fixos em si.  
  
-Enfim acordou, Fênix. Senti seu cosmo ainda aqui depois de tomar banho. Não vai almoçar?  
  
-Ah, vou...e você, já comeu?- Esfregou os olhos, tentando enxugar as lágrimas quase secas.  
  
-Não, ainda não almocei...Chorando, Fênix?  
  
-Impressão sua. -Olhou para Shaka, que sorria fazendo pouco caso e respondeu mais duramente do que pretendia.  
  
-Ah. Bom, se quiser ir comigo ao refeitório...  
  
-Claro! -Sorriu feliz e levantou-se, observando Shaka fazer o mesmo. De novo vestido com a longa toga.  
  
Caminharam até o refeitório em silêncio, com Ikki jogando olhares mal- disfarçados sobre o loiro.  
  
-E então? Vai treinar com o Shaka, Ikki?- A voz de Saori assustou-o. Ikki virou-se e ela sorriu com bondade, esperando resposta.  
  
-Ah sim, já começamos a treinar hoje de manhã...  
  
-Que bom que se entenderam!- A moça ficou extremamente vermelha.- Er...quero dizer...que bom que começaram a treinar...  
  
O cavaleiro de bronze se viu meio constrangido, mas logo foi chamado para sentar-se na mesa com os amigos. Fazia tempo que não os via...eles há algum tempo estavam morando no Santuário, mas Ikki chegara há apenas dois.  
  
Entretido com eles, demorou a perceber que Shaka havia sentado sozinho, a algumas mesas de distância. Não entendeu o por que, pois Miro e Aldebaram ainda almoçavam...  
  
Chamou:  
  
-Shaka, você não quer se sentar conosco?  
  
-Ahn...não se incomode, não gosto de barulho.- Disse ainda virado para sua própria comida. Ikki não se conformou, pegando seu prato e se deslocando até a mesa do loiro, se sentando à sua frente.  
  
-Não vou deixar você comer sozinho. É deprimente, sabia?- Sorriu para Shaka, que retribuiu com um sorriso lindo, verdadeiro...Mas Ikki desfez o sorriso bobo assim que viu os amigos fazendo gozações e o imitando de forma afetada. Nossa, devia estar dando na cara mesmo, ainda bem que Shaka não estava vendo, pois estava de costas para eles. Apesar disso o cavaleiro de ouro sorriu estranhamente e balançou a cabeça divertidamente numa negativa, para depois voltar à sua comida.  
  
-Eca, o que é isso, Shaka?  
  
-Não é "isso", é sopa. De painço.  
  
-Comida macrobiótica?  
  
-Sim, Fênix...e se quer mesmo ser meu aprendiz acho bom se acostumar.  
  
-Como assim?! Eu não quero comer isso!  
  
-Ora, Fênix, Atena pediu-me para que você morasse na casa de Virgem...e é isso que se come lá.  
  
-HÃ?! Eu vou morar com você então?- Notou o duplo significado da frase e tentou consertar.- Quero dizer...na casa de Virgem?  
  
-Sim. Se você quiser, é claro...- Olhou para Ikki, enfatizando a última palavra e novamente voltou a sopa.O outro cavaleiro não cabia si de contente.  
  
-Mas é claro! É..eu não tenho onde ficar aqui no Santuário e...  
  
-Ter você tem...Cisne e seu irmão estão morando juntos em uma das casas reservadas aos aprendizes...se quiser você pode morar por lá...Eu só achei que ficaria mais prático se você morasse no meu templo.  
  
-Sim...e... -Baixou a voz - Como assim "Cisne e seu irmão estão morando juntos"?!  
  
Ora Fênix, tente entender, a frase não é tão difícil assim...  
  
Ikki sentiu seu sangue ferver. Seu irmão junto com aquele pato tarado? Que escolha infeliz! Eles teriam de explicar aquilo direitinho...  
  
Enquanto isso, Shaka, acabando de comer tocou sua mão de leve. Sem saber o porque do toque uma carga elétrica percorreu seu corpo. Levantou os olhos, esperançoso, encontrando os olhos frios do outro.  
  
-Tente não entortar o garfo da próxima vez, Fênix.- Surpreso, Ikki viu seu próprio garfo completamente torto e Shaka levantando-se - Pronto?  
  
-Ah, sim...- Ergueu-se também, acompanhando o loiro.  
  
-Já se decidiu onde morar?  
  
-Sim. Eu queria morar na casa de Virgem, se não for incômodo, claro...  
  
-Não será. Mas você terá de seguir algumas regras...  
  
-Tipo...  
  
-Eu faço a comida, ou peço para trazerem, mas enfim, isso é por minha conta e você não vai poder reclamar. Você vai lavar a louça e manter tudo arrumado, o que vale para a casa toda...terceiro...- Ikki o interrompeu, levantando a mão, como um aluno do ensino primário- Fale, Fênix, dúvidas?  
  
- Eu posso deixar pelo menos meu quarto desarrumado?- Fez uma carinha que dava dó, não percebendo que os outros cavaleiros de bronze se divertiam, e muito, as suas custas...  
  
-Não. Um local arrumado permite maior clareza de pensamentos. Como eu ia dizendo, o terceiro é... acordar todo dia as sete e meia da manhã, e de sábados e domingos pode acordar as oito e meia, no máximo e só ir dormir depois de dispensado.  
  
-Sim senhor! Mais alguma coisa?- Perguntou brincalhão, mas terrivelmente aborrecido com o horário que teria de acordar.  
  
-Ah, já ia me esquecendo! Toda semana faremos faxina de domingo.  
  
-COMO?!  
  
-Sim. Não gosto de fazer os outros limparem minha casa, não é justo.  
  
-E daí você usa o próprio discípulo de escravo. Os empregados estão sendo pagos...  
  
-Não interessa, eu sujo eu limpo.  
  
Nesse momento Ikki vira-se, ao ouvir a risada alta de Aioria, que havia acabado de chegar.  
  
-Ai, ai, Shaka...mal começaram e já está impondo regras?- Debochou ele, fazendo uma massagem nos ombros de Seya distraidamente.  
  
-Aioria...ele é meu discípulo e é necessário disciplina...  
  
-Oh claro! Discípulo...- Sorriu malicioso.  
  
-Eu não sou do tipo de "mestre" que você é para Seya...- Retorquiu irônico, os lábios crispando-se num sorriso maldoso e ambíguo.  
  
-Hah! Ainda não...- Aioria disse com maldade.  
  
-E que me lembre, você não tem nada a ver com minha pretensa vida pessoal, Leão.  
  
Aioria apenas sorriu desdenhoso. Ikki, extremamente constrangido desviava o olhar de um para outro, como se estivesse assistindo a uma partida de tênis.  
  
-Fênix, vamos aproveitar hoje para arrumar seu quarto. Pegue suas coisas.- Disse e saiu, rumando escada abaixo para o templo de Virgem.  
  
O cavaleiro de Fênix ficou sem reação, até Aioria se dirigir a ele.  
  
-Durão ele, né?- Ikki apenas sorriu triste como resposta, se dirigindo em seguida ao quarto onde estava acomodado. Deixou escapar um suspiro. Que dia longo aquele...Refez suas malas e rumou a casa de Virgem, cansado.  
  
Shaka estava na porta e foi lhe guiando até o quarto. A casa era dominada por tons claros, e o piso coberto inteiramente por tatame, com exceção da cozinha e dos banheiros. Tudo era extremamente limpo e organizado, uma casa sóbria, uma casa digna da do provável próximo Buda. Ikki não conseguiu evitar, mas olhou por entre a porta do quarto do tutor. Havia um enorme futon sobre o tatame, coberto com uma roupa de cama branca e transparente, assim como as cortinas. Um armário embutido, um abajur, uns quadros zen- budistas e uma porta para o banheiro...  
  
-Hey, Fênix, este é o meu quarto. -Falou seco, o suficiente para fazer Ikki despertar de seus devaneios e tomar consciência de que já estava dentro do quarto do loiro.  
  
-Ah, certo...ei! Gostei do seu quarto! Tem bom gosto, apesar de tudo ser um pouco branco demais...- Disse, já saindo, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção...uma fotografia...  
  
Nela apareciam os cavaleiros de ouro, antes da traição de Saga. Todos trajavam suas armaduras de ouro com orgulho e Shaka estava sorrindo, encantador. Um sorriso ingênuo, doce e verdadeiro...lindo...mas o que era aquilo?  
  
Virgem estava abraçado com Áries?! Por isso que ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito maravilhoso, do modo que Ikki sempre desejara que sorrisse para si?!  
  
Mas outra mão tirou o porta-retrato das suas.  
  
-Como ousa, Fênix!?- Ikki olhou para cima e viu um ódio mortal despontar nos olhos do outro cavaleiro. Ficou com medo.- Essa é minha foto preferida...você quase quebrou o porta-retrato!  
  
O cavaleiro de bronze se encolheu todo, pronto para receber uma agressão. Parecia que o corpo não era seu...quando entrara novamente no quarto de Shaka e tomara a foto entre suas mãos? Não fazia idéia...quando se deu por si estava simplesmente agachado com a foto.  
  
O indiano o puxou de maneira rude pelo braço, levando-o para fora do quarto. Depois fechou a porta e soltou se braço, andando rápido.  
  
-Nunca mais invada minha privacidade assim...-Pensou um tempo e completou- ...sem autorização.  
  
-Tá...- O pedido de desculpas não lhe descia pela garganta de maneira alguma, Ikki não se lembrava de um dia que tivesse pedido desculpas para alguém do que aquele.- Não farei mais isso, Shaka.  
  
Olhou sério, enquanto Shaka abria uma porta. O quarto era diferente do resto da casa...muito diferente! As cortinas erram pretas, havia um futon coberto por um edredom preto e bordô, prateleiras, um armário e uma cômoda com um vaso com cravos. A cara do cavaleiro de Fênix.  
  
-Uau! E por que é tão diferente do resto da casa?- Naquele momento até esqueceu-se de seu ciúmes, e da irritação de Shaka com ele.  
  
-Atena disse que você gostaria da decoração assim.  
  
-Obrigado...  
  
-Hunf, fique à vontade, depois te chamo para jantar.- Saiu do cômodo e deslizou a porta, fechando-a.. Ikki reparava melhor agora em como fora caprichada a decoração. Aquele ar de sofisticação moderna que ele gostava...anotou mentalmente para perguntar ao loiro quem decorara o local. E...agora tinha certeza que Shaka sabia de antemão que ele aceitaria o convite de morar na casa de Virgem. O restante da casa também era extremo bom gosto e...o quarto de Shaka...ahh, parecia de um anjo...começou a pensar nele deitado àquela cama, a luz das velas e..quando se tocou tinha um enorme volume entre as pernas.  
  
Passou a mão pelo cabelo. Só faltava aquela mesmo...já estava anoitecendo e fora um dia puxado, definitivamente, um banho frio caía bem...  
  
Ficou no banho até que Shaka chamasse-o para o jantar. Cabelos mal enxutos, a pele úmida e a yukata completamente aberta na parte de cima...foi assim que Ikki foi se sentar, na verdade ajoelhar, pois era uma mesa do estilo japonês, a pouca distância do chão. O cavaleiro notou surpresa nos olhos de Shaka, quando o viu sentar-se assim, mas devia estar devaneando. De novo...  
  
O loiro não estava menos deslumbrante, a bem da verdade, em um pijama branco e leve. A calça prendia nos tornozelos com elásticos e a camisa lhe caía de um jeito que o fazia parecer apenas um menino. Levantou-se e voltou logo após com duas cumbucas.  
  
-Sopa...- Disse Ikki de forma depreciativa e Shaka congelou-o com o olhar.  
  
-Sim, sopa. E você não pode reclamar, lembra- se ? Tome antes que esfrie...- A última frase foi dita em um tom paternal, preocupado. Jantaram em silêncio, arrumaram a louça e foram para seus respectivos quartos.  
  
Enfim havia acabado aquele dia...- pensou Ikki, rolando na cama e xingando Áries de todos os palavrões que conhecia, o que atrasou bastante seu sono, pois afinal não eram poucos...  
  
Eu reeditei o fic pq estava abrindo sem os parágrafos...esses são os comentérios do anterior. No próximo capítulo eu respondo, tá?  
  
Shini-sama  
  
Hum...essa eu quero ver o Ikki sendo organizado.  
  
Mas ele ficou meu OOC,né??  
  
Espero novos caps...  
  
Gostei da fic.  
  
Paula Marques  
  
Meu, sua fic tá 10! só tenho umas dúvidas  
  
1 - Vc esqueceu do capitulo em que os cavaleiros de ouro dão o sangue pra concertar as armaduras de bronze depois da batalha das 12 casas, e nesse dia o Shaka não só deu o sangue dele justo para a armadura de fênix como conversou com o próprio fênix. e tmb tem um mangá daqueles tipo cap extra que conta, q depois da batalha das 12 casas os 5 cav de bronze estavam feridos se recuperando quando recebem um ataque de um cavaleiro de asgard, ai o ikki que era o unico q tinha condições de ficar de pé, sai correndo para fora do quarto e indo para longe, ele sabia que não podia lutar pq estava ferido, mas a sua intenção era so de afastar o guerreiro deus dos amigos o maximo possivel até alguém chegar, ai ele se dá em sacrifico, ai ele fecha os olhos pra receber o golpe com guerreiro deus quando ele abre "alguém" entrou na frente e recebeu o golpe no lugar dele esse "alguém" era justamente o cavaleiro de virgem...(ai eu achei tão lindo!) bom, ai o shaka cai nos braços do Ikki com a armadura meio rachada e eles conversam a bessa o shaka conta pra ele sobre os lendarios guerreiros deuses e tals... vai lá no site oficial e da uma olhada vale a pena chama "o grande amor de athena" nesse capitulo rola um clima entre o mú e a saori (eca!)... bem pula essa parte e vai logo na parte q o shaka salva o ikki......  
  
2- Se eles estavam tomando sopa, pq o ikki estava com um GARFO na mão?... sinistro...será q ele fica tão distraido assim quando esta do lado do shaka?ahahahahahaha:-P  
  
Fora essas duvidas eu to achando a sua fic muito boa... mostra o ikki sensivel... eu falo q o ikki eh sensivel... todo mundo diz q não... esse povo não sabe ver além...! 


	2. Corroendo de ciúmes

Esta série pertence ao Masami Kurumada, só estou pegando "emprestado" os personagens...esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.  
  
O gênero é yaoi, e, sim, mais para frente contém cenas lemon....quem não se sentir a vontade com relacionamentos homossexuais tenha a maturidade de sair dessa página. Não aceitarei críticas em relação a isso. Quem gosta, se sinta à vontade e me mande comentários!XD Aqui o segundo capítulo!XD  
  
Bocejou, cheio de sono, e acordou surpreso. Não sabia onde estava...ah...tinha se tornado pupilo se Shaka, claro. Espreguiçou-se, saindo de baixo do edredom e olhou para o relógio. No mesmo instante ouviu uma suave batida na porta, já eram 8:30, ia ter de acordar...ainda bem que era um domingo. Implicante, resolveu não responder ao chamado de Shaka, por isso apenas permaneceu em sua cama macia.  
  
O cavaleiro de ouro bateu mais forte, chamando seu nome, mas Ikki apenas sorriu maroto e ajeitou-se, tirando a yukata e descobrindo-se até a linha do quadril. Posicionou-se de forma convincente, de modo a parecer que estivesse dormindo, entreabrindo a boca e cerrando seus olhos.  
  
-Ikki!Acorda! Eu vou abrir a porta!- O loiro chamou-o de novo parecendo bastante irritado e impaciente. Finalmente cumpriu a ameaça e abriu a porta, dando de cara com o moreno estirado no futon. Ikki, de olhos fechados, percebeu apenas pelo barulho, ou melhor, pela completa ausência dele, que Shaka havia ficado paralisado.  
  
-Mas que moleque folgado...- Ouviu-o reclamar e suspirar cansado. Pelo barulho dos passos ele já ia embora, quando parou hesitante e voltou-se, caminhando em direção a si novamente.  
  
Propositalmente Ikki mexeu-se, respirando mais pesadamente. Sentiu um toque extremamente leve em seu tórax, que descobriu ser a coberta. Era agora! Fingiu acordar, mirando Shaka, que estava abaixado a seu lado. O loiro pareceu ficar sem jeito, mas em seguida ralhou com ele.  
  
-Você já deveria estar acordado, sabia Fênix?- Disse meio rude.  
  
-Hmm, desculpa...  
  
-O café já está servido. -Virou-se e saiu, fechando a porta.  
  
Ikki sorriu, aquele loiro era realmente adorável...pena que se tentasse fazer de indiferente. Tirou cuidadosamente a coberta de cima de si, ainda surpreso por Shaka cobri-lo de novo com tanta delicadeza naquele momento.  
  
Notou que perto do futon havia uma túnica branca, deixada provavelmente por Shaka. Vestiu-se, se sentindo confortável com aquela roupa tão leve em seu corpo. A túnica cobria todo seu tórax, mas só ia até os joelhos...  
  
Babou ao lembrar de como Shaka ficara lindo com uma túnica branca presa de um lado só e pregueada até em baixo. Vestiu as sandálias de tiras e se arrumou no espelho do enorme banheiro.Em seguida foi até a sala de jantar.  
  
-O que tem de café da manhã?- Shaka apenas indicou a mesa com um sorriso maldoso, já ajoelhado frente a ela.- Chá?!  
  
O cavaleiro de Virgem sequer levantou os olhos, continuando a beber seu chá tranqüilamente. Levantou-se para pegar pães na cozinha, ainda quentes.Ikki não se apressou a comer, na verdade apenas se ajoelhou frente à mesa.  
  
-...Não vai comer?- Ikki ia responder que não queria comer "aquilo", mas naquele momento o outro cavaleiro abriu os olhos, que apresentavam uma expressão...triste?  
  
-Ah, claro!- Segurou a xícara, tomando rápido o chá.- Caralho! Queimei a boca!- Shaka parecia conter o riso, enquanto Ikki ia lavar a boca. Voltou fazendo biquinho.- O meu lábio está queimado, tá doendo...  
  
-Afobado...- O cavaleiro de Virgem levantou-se, para depois voltar com um tubo na mão. Chegou perto do outro, colocando um pouco de pomada no dedo e passando com delicadeza sobre o lábio machucado de Ikki. - Pronto. Tente não tomar tão rápido, Fênix, e evite falar palavrões aqui.  
  
Ah, o loiro tinha se desarmado por um instante, mas já voltara ao normal. Ainda bem que ele não tinha percebido o ligeiro tremor dele quando passara a pomada. Ou tinha?  
  
Depois de comerem Shaka o chamou para treinar. Treinar...treinar...Ikki não tinha idéia de quanto iria fazer isso...  
  
Ah, como era bom descansar...naquele último mês havia se desacostumado a isso...Mas finalmente o loiro tinha dado um trégua, um dia livre. Ele prometera que todo mês haveria uma folga no último domingo e Ikki iria fazer questão de aproveita-la.  
  
Acordou tarde, como a muito não fazia, e continuou na cama até a hora do almoço. Geralmente era Shaka que saia um tempo do treino para preparar a refeição, enquanto Ikki fazia exercícios sozinho, mas naquele dia, como ia ter tempo sobrando, o cavaleiro de bronze resolveu ajuda-lo. Não vestiu as túnicas que Shaka impunha no treino, ao contrário, resolveu sair do quarto de yukata, na maior folga, depois de tomar banho.  
  
-Bom dia, Shaka!  
  
-Nossa, que bom humor, Fênix.  
  
-Claro, é meu único dia livre do mês.  
  
-Ahh...falando assim quem vê até pensa que você não gosta de treinar...- Shaka cortava alguns vegetais e, para surpresa de Ikki, havia macarrão ao invés de arroz, soja e outros vegetais ou sopa. Decidiu ignorar o comentário sarcástico do mestre:  
  
-Quer ajuda?  
  
O cavaleiro de Virgem deu um sorriso quase tímido na visão de Ikki, falando meio sem jeito.  
  
-Espero que não esteja falando isso somente por educação, Fênix, pois sou obrigado a aceitar...faz tempo que não cozinho macarrão, acho que perdi a prática...  
  
-Ora, a cara parece estar boa...- Ficou atrás de Shaka e tomou a escumadeira de sua mão...quando ia segurar o cabo da panela com a outra mão, envolvendo assim Shaka em um abraço indireto o loiro saiu, parecendo incomodado.  
  
-Ahn...vou fazer o molho...  
  
-Sim...-Ikki disfarçou sua frustração, raciocinando que era melhor daquela forma, pois não receberia a frieza de Shaka em troca, o que com certeza teria acontecido se o tivesse abraçado.- Hey, Shaka, você é vegetariano?  
  
-Sou...mas se você quiser comer carne hoje é só ir até o refeitório.  
  
-Ah não, tudo bem, eu nem gosto muito...- A verdade é que Ikki era quase um carnívoro, mas disse rápido e sem hesitar que não gostava muito de carne, temeroso que Shaka ficasse chateado por causa de seus comentários sobre a comida, o que sempre acontecia.- E...o que você vai fazer hoje à tarde?- Ikki falou esperançoso, pois nunca haviam feito algo juntos além de comer, meditar e treinar.  
  
-Prometi ir a casa de Áries...faz tempo que eu e o Mu não conversamos...- Deixou escapar um sorriso, que fez Ikki ferver de inveja e ciúmes. Shaka sempre via Mu várias vezes por semana depois do treino.  
  
-...O macarrão está pronto.- Falou de maneira fria e, desligando o fogo foi em direção a porta.- Depois eu almoço.- Disse e saiu em seguida, indo para seu quarto e batendo a porta.  
  
Ikki deitou-se de barriga para baixo, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Conseguiu conter as lágrimas, mas não os soluços, que foram em parte abafados pelo travesseiro. Odiava o jeito frágil que atualmente tinha assumido cada vez que se desentendia com Shaka Ele sempre fora tão forte...  
  
-Fênix...- Ouviu a voz de Shaka do outro lado da porta. Resolveu não responder nada.- Fênix, o que houve?  
  
-Nada!  
  
-Então por que você esta assim?  
  
-Não interessa!  
  
-Fênix, eu vou entrar!  
  
-Não entre!- Shaka não fez mais qualquer som...Ikki continuou o choro, mas de repente sentiu algo tocando seus cabelos, enrolando ainda mais os cachos escuros. Uma mão, os dedos longos de Shaka acariciando seu cabelo.  
  
-Falei algo de errado?- O loiro perguntou doce, se ajoelhando no tatame ao lado do futon, e em parte neste.  
  
-...  
  
-Por que você não gosta do Mu?  
  
-E agora tenho que gostar?  
  
-Não, mas você tem ódio dele! E eu não sei o por que!- Fênix virou-se e se sentou, de frente para o indiano.  
  
-Sem ofensas, mas você tem um caso com Áries?- O cavaleiro de Vigem ficou em silêncio, para depois responder.  
  
-O que você tem a ver com isso, Fênix?- Ikki perdeu a cor ao sentir o olhar frio de Shaka sobre si. Respondeu com outra pergunta.  
  
-Você está me treinando só por obrigação, né Shaka?- Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do cavaleiro.- Só porque Atena pediu!- Shaka arregalou os olhos e passou os dedos longos pelo rosto de Ikki, enxugando as lágrimas insistentes.  
  
-Não...  
  
-Então por que é tão indiferente? Por que me chama de Fênix? Não se lembra de meu nome?  
  
Aquilo pareceu desarmar o cavaleiro de ouro, que o abraçou.  
  
-Shh...desculpa, Ikki...-O cavaleiro de bronze ficou surpreso no começo, mas depois se aconchegou no tórax do outro.- Eu...não estou treinando você porque Atena pediu, na realidade eu que sugeri para ela que o trouxesse para cá...  
  
De repente o loiro levantou a cabeça parecendo farejar algo.  
  
-Ai! Eu deixei o molho no fogo!- Soltou Ikki e saiu correndo para a cozinha. O outro permaneceu estático, mas se sentindo bem agora. Depois começou a rir, ao lembrar do jeito do loiro ao correr para a cozinha. Lavou o rosto e foi para a cozinha atrás de Shaka. Viu este frente ao molho, com uma cara desolada.  
  
-Ah...meu molho...-Ikki sorriu e pôs a mão no ombro do loiro, dando tapinhas.  
  
-Tudo bem, nós fazemos alho e óleo!- Pegou uma frigideira, colocando os ingredientes dentro e mexendo.  
  
-Mas tava tão bom...- Shaka disse se referindo ao molho, mas Ikki corou levemente, ao lembrar-se que, se não fosse pelo molho ainda talvez estivesse abraçado com o loiro.  
  
-Olha, tá pronto...- Tirou o refogado e colocou-o sobre o macarrão, misturando tudo.  
  
Comeram em silêncio, mas tranqüilos, lavando juntos a louça, Shaka ensaboando e Ikki tirando o sabão.  
  
-Ikki, o que você quer fazer agora?  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Você não fez aquele escândalo porque queria que eu passasse a tarde com você?  
  
Ikki corou violentamente, pensando que queria na verdade passar a tarde toda com o loiro na cama, e não iam só dormir...  
  
-Sim, mas não sei...O que você quer fazer, Shaka?  
  
-Ah, não tem muitas coisas para se fazer nesse Santuário...  
  
-Nossa! Agora que me lembrei que não conheço quase nada por aqui...  
  
-Posso te mostrar...-O loiro sorriu e o outro involuntariamente pensou em coisas não muito...puras, com o sentido daquela frase.- Vamos?  
  
-Ehr...-Ikki olhou para seu próprio corpo, só de yukata- Peraí!- Correu em direção a seu quarto, colocando um jeans escuro e uma camisa branca, deixando-a completamente aberta. Pôs um tênis e penteou os cabelos rebeldes, saindo corredor afora com um sorriso malicioso, abotoando devagar os botões. Shaka o esperava pacientemente sentado no tatame, virado para porta da qual Ikki apareceu. O cavaleiro de Fênix parou frente a ele e continuou abotoando sua camisa, observando que o olhar dele estava fixo em seu tórax.  
  
-Vamos, Shaka?  
  
-Ah, claro.- Levantou-se e dirigiu-se a saída. Foram conversando sobre banalidades até a casa de Áries, onde, para infelicidade de Ikki, Mu estava, no próprio salão de acesso a escadaria.  
  
-Shaka...-Mu deu um sorriso doce para o cavaleiro de ouro, mas em seguida virou para Ikki com uma expressão não tão amável.-Ah. Olá, Fênix.  
  
-Oi.  
  
-Oi Mu, quer caminhar conosco?- Shaka disse e sorriu, tentando aliviar o clima tenso.  
  
-Será um prazer, Shaka!- Sorriu para o loiro, ignorando completamente Ikki.  
  
Os três cavaleiros foram andando, o loiro no meio, com o clima tenso ainda pairando. Mu tentava puxar assunto com Shaka, e Ikki sempre arranjava um jeito de discordar dele. Até que o loiro parou, completamente irritado.  
  
-Assim não dá! Mas que saco andar com vocês!- Os dois arregalaram os olhos, estranhando ver o loiro alterado, o que raramente acontecia.  
  
-A-Ah...desculpa, Shaka...  
  
-...- Ikki não disse nada, apenas olhou feio para o tibetano.  
  
-Vocês dois são pessoas que eu considero muito...por que não podem se dar bem?!- E dizendo isso virou-se e começou a fazer o caminho de volta depressa. Largou os dois ali, que não ousaram segui-lo. Mas assim que ele ultrapassou uma distância que não poderia ouvi-los começaram a discutir.  
  
-Larga do pé do Shaka, Áries!  
  
-Ora! Sai pra lá você, moleque! Fica dia e noite treinando com ele e ainda quer monopoliza-lo no dia de folga!  
  
-Vai comer o SEU moleque e me deixa com o Shaka!  
  
-Quem é o MEU moleque, Fênix?!  
  
-O Shiryu, quem mais?  
  
-Não é porque você quer ficar com o seu mestre que é regra, hein? Eu não tenho nada com o Shiryu!  
  
-Ai, essa "conversa" já tá me enchendo! Vou para o templo de Virgem.- Enfatizou a 6ª casa e completou- E volta pro seu moleque que você está é precisando de uma trep-  
  
Ikki não consegui terminar, pois recebera um forte tapa do cavaleiro de Áries. O como dos dois começou a aumentar terrivelmente, quando foram interrompidos pela voz de Shaka.  
  
-Parem agora! Qual é o problema de vocês?! Venha Fênix! Áries, depois conversaremos. - Puxou Ikki, que mesmo magoado por Shaka ter o chamado pelo nome de sua constelação não se atreveu a falar. Estavam quase na casa de Virgem quando ele resolveu se manifestar.  
  
-Shaka...me desculpa...  
  
-Estou decepcionado com você, Fênix.  
  
-Me desculpa, por favor...-Olhou de um jeito desolado para Shaka. Este apenas abriu a porta de sua casa.  
  
-Vá dormir, Fênix.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Vá.- O olhou friamente.  
  
-Mas você ainda não me perdoou...  
  
-Eu sei. Ainda estou bravo.  
  
Olhou para Shaka, que desde a briga tinha fechado os olhos e finalmente entrou no quarto. Sabia que demoraria a dormir, isso se conseguisse.  
  
Acordou cedo, ou melhor, não dormiu, levantou-se cedo, decidido a se desculpar com Shaka. Vestiu-se com a costumeira roupa de treino e foi em direção à cozinha. Mas parou na sala, vendo Shaka largado no sofá, dormindo, ainda com a mesma roupa do dia anterior. O peito subia e descia com sua respiração tranqüila e ele parecia uma criança cansada.  
  
Ficou observando de longe, sorrindo, mas acabou por continuar seu caminho até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira, decidindo fazer todo o café da manhã. Depois de preparar toda a comida foi acordar o loiro, abaixando-se e passando os nós dos dedos por seu rosto. Pôde ver uma barreira dourada ao redor de Shaka, mas ela não o rejeitou, deixando que Ikki acariciasse o rosto do cavaleiro dourado. Ele ficava protegido mesmo dormindo...Ikki só não sabia por que ele conseguirá toca-lo tão fácil. Mas, sem aviso os olhos de Shaka abriram-se e Ikki sentiu que havia sido paralisado. Assim que o loiro percebeu quem estava ali soltou-o novamente, desmanchando aquela expressão amedrontadora, pra alívio de Ikki.  
  
-Ikki...  
  
-Bom dia, fiz seu café da manhã...  
  
-Hum...-Espreguiçou-se.- Obrigado...  
  
-Já me perdoou?  
  
-Não sei, depende se a comida estiver boa...- Sorriu, levantando-se- Nossa! Já são oito e meia...- Olhou nos olhos de Ikki, que estavam bastante fundo. - Você não dormiu?  
  
-Não...  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Pelo mesmo motivo que você dormiu no sofá.- Shaka pareceu ficar levemente constrangido.  
  
-Ahh...- Olhou para baixo. - Vamos comer....  
  
Comeram em silêncio, para depois Virgem ir tomar banho. Ikki sorriu, Shaka já havia o perdoado, seu plano tinha mesmo funcionado, ia começar a fazer o café todos os dias depois daquela!  
  
Obrigado as pessoas que botaram comentários!XD  
  
Shini-sama: É, o Ikki tá beeem O.C, mas é que...eu não consigo fazer ele de outro jeito...ç.ç As vezes ele parece um menino frágil, que sofreu e que precisa de carinho, no caso carinho do Shaka...mas realmente, não sei como fiz para imaginar ele tão meigo... "  
  
Juanita:Eu estou seguindo o mangá. No mangá o Shaka dá o sangue para o Shun, mas diz que não dará para o Ikki porque a armadura deste se reconstitui sozinha, assim pelo menos ajudará o irmão dele. Sobre a saga de Asgard...eu não vi... Eu estou fazendo como se tivesse já passado a Saga de Posseidon mas tivesse um intervalo maior entre esta e a Saga de Hades...coisa de uns dois anos... 2- Nossa, que sinistro realmente...nunca tentei tomar de garfo a sopa...o.o 3-Que bom que vc está gostando!XD Espero que continue...  
  
Sibila: Fico feliz que esteja gostando e aqui já está o segundo!XD E sim, eu já tomei sopa de painço...e é horrível!Eca, é comida macrobiótica!!Falam que é bom para o cabelo, mas nem esse apelo serviu para eu tomar... 


	3. Meu anjo

Esta série pertence ao Masami Kurumada, só estou pegando "emprestado" os personagens...esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.  
  
O gênero é yaoi, e, sim, mais para frente contém cenas lemon....quem não se sentir a vontade com relacionamentos homossexuais tenha a maturidade de sair dessa página. Não aceitarei críticas em relação a isso. Quem gosta, se sinta à vontade e me mande comentários!XD Aqui o segundo capítulo!XD  
  
Ao cair das flores- Cap 3  
  
Bocejou, com sono. Eram oito horas da manhã de sábado, mas havia um mês que ele acordava mais cedo para ajudar Shaka com a casa. O loiro costumava ser perfeçcionista, tanto na higiene, organização como no treino. Além disso dava-lhe pilhas de livros para que lê-se. Ah, como sempre o loiro já estava de pé.  
  
-Bom dia, Shaka!  
  
-Bom dia. Por que acordou tão cedo? Hoje não é seu dia livre?  
  
-É, mas eu também preciso comer...  
  
Shaka sorriu, sabendo que aquilo não passava de um pretexto para ajuda- lo.Parecia animado também, com os olhos abertos, o que fazia com que Ikki ficasse completamente embriagado quando ele sorria...Mas o moreno fez uma careta ao lembrar-se da última folga, que perdera brigando com o idiota do Mu e...  
  
-Que foi, Ikki?  
  
-Ah, nada...vai sair hoje conosco?- O cavaleiro de Fênix sorriu, torcendo para que ele fosse.  
  
-Não...não gosto desses lugares...  
  
-Não?! Ah...-Fez uma cara triste, mas Shaka apenas balançou a cabeça.  
  
O dia passou rápido, Shaka meditando e Ikki, não tendo o que fazer foi dormir. Acordou horas antes para se arrumar, ficando lindo em um conjunto completamente preto, desde os sapatos até a camisa social, dobrada nas mangas.  
  
Passou pela casa, se decepcionando ao ver que Shaka ainda meditava tranqüilamente. Sentou-se no sofá, frente a ele, esperando que ele voltasse da meditação. Mas depois de dez minutos, a paciência de Ikki, que não era muita, esgotou-se.  
  
-Ô Shaaakaaa...  
  
-Fala...  
  
-Ei! Você sabia que eu estava aqui?  
  
-Claro.  
  
E eu achando que...bem, que seja...-Levantou-se com um sorriso- Eu estou bem?  
  
Shaka abriu os olhos e sorriu.  
  
-Sim...está muito bem...-Ikki pensou ter visto uma expressão maliciosa nele, o sorriso no canto dos lábios. O cavaleiro de bronze corou.  
  
-E...e não quer ir comigo?  
  
Shaka balançou a cabeça.  
  
-Não Ikki, já te disse que odeio lugares agitados.  
  
-Chato.  
  
-Sou sim, algum problema?  
  
-Ahn...não...-Virou-se e andou até a porta.- Deixe a porta aberta, Shaka, que eu vou voltar tarde.  
  
-Ah não, quero ver que horas você chega, e com que estado...  
  
-Ora Shaka, eu não sou criança!  
  
-Você tem apenas 17 anos, Ikki...  
  
O cavaleiro de bronze sentiu o sangue ferver.  
  
-Eu faço o que eu quiser com meus dias livres! E você não tem nada a ver com isso!- Bateu a porta na cara do mestre, indo se encontrar com os cavaleiros de ouro, dos quais só não iriam Dohko e Aioros - obviamente- e...Shaka...  
  
Os cavaleiros de ouro que haviam morrido na batalha das doze casas foram ressuscitados e estavam aproveitando a vida! Por que Shaka não podia fazer o mesmo?!  
  
Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam todos lá...todos tentando puxar conversa com ele, mas a única pessoa que ele queria, precisava não estava lá...estava sozinha em seu templo...hunf...provavelmente meditando como sempre...  
  
Shaka, sentado confortavelmente no tatame decidiu meditar para esperar Ikki voltar do bar, discoteca ou...aonde mesmo eles iriam? Não era possível, não conseguia se concentrar...parecia que seu cosmo buscava o de Ikki, querendo- o por perto. A casa lhe parecia tão vazia...ai, estava se perdendo de novo! Por que tanto pensava em seu discípulo...não entendia.E...por que ele não chegava?! Já passavam das três...  
  
Quase dormindo ouviu um barulho e sentiu uma presença em sua sala principal. Abriu a pesada porta. Ikki estava encostado em uma coluna enquanto...Afrodite beijava-lhe o pescoço? O que diabos era aquilo? E parecia que o jovem não estava muito à vontade...  
  
-A-Afrodite! Me solta!  
  
-Não, você prometeu!- Mordeu um pouco mais forte, arrancando um gemido, em um misto de dor e prazer.  
  
-Solta...eu não quero...-Nisto o cavaleiro de Peixes parou e olhou por cima de seu ombro, surpreso. Logo de recuperou da surpresa e sorriu provocante, limpando os lábios com as costas da mão.  
  
-Shaka...-Ikki virou-se ao ouvir Afrodite chamando seu mestre.- Vim...devolver seu querido discípulo...- O indiano continuava na porta imóvel e frio. Afrodite puxou Ikki até seu mestre.- Aqui está! Nem conseguia andar, de tanto que bebeu!- Largou-o, meio que empurrando-o até os braços de Shaka.  
  
Mas o cavaleiro de Virgem sequer se moveu. Ikki ainda não parecia ser capaz de se manifestar, seus olhos molhados pela vergonha.  
  
-Me desculpa Shaka...- Sua voz tremia, estava completamente embriagado.  
  
-Boa noite aos dois!- Disse Afrodite sarcástico, indo para sua casa O cavaleiro de Virgem não respondeu a nenhum dos dois. Apenas ficou observando seu pupilo cambalear, tentando alcança-lo, enquanto ia para trás, com uma expressão de puro nojo.  
  
Ikki já havia passado da soleira da porta quando cambaleou perigosamente, indo em direção ao chão. E teria ido, não tivesse Shaka o amparado com um dos braços.  
  
Virgem, sentindo o cheiro forte de álcool e o odor impregnante de rosas torceu o nariz, puxando Ikki a um sofá e o colocando como um objeto lá. Saiu sem olhar para trás.  
  
-Shaka!- Virou-se e deparou com Ikki chorando, derretendo ante o olhar suplicante...  
  
Não resistindo chegou até ele novamente, o puxando pelos braços.  
  
-Vá tomar banho, garoto.- Ikki abraçou-o carinhosamente, deixando-se largado nos braços dele. Shaka soltou-se de seu corpo e puxou-o para seu próprio quarto, fazendo Ikki arregalar os olhos. -O que foi? Você não reclamou que o seu chuveiro estava quebrado ontem?  
  
-Ah...é...  
  
-Vou pegar sua toalha.- Disse Shaka saindo de seu banheiro, após ligar a torneira da banheira.  
  
Voltou com a toalha e o calção que Ikki usava geralmente para dormir no calor, deparando-se com o dono já completamente nu, encostado na parede com os olhos fechados. Shaka engoliu em seco, mas não resistiu em correr os olhos por aquele corpo tão bem definido. Antes de formular qualquer pensamento Shaka acordou, balançando a cabeça para os lados para se livrar daquela imagem que o enfeitiçava.  
  
-Ikki!- O cavaleiro semicerrou os olhos, dominado pela bebida.  
  
-Humm?  
  
-Entre na banheira, já está cheia!- Desligou a torneira, impaciente, e recolheu as roupas do outro do chão. -E trate de não dormir aí.- Disse e saiu rapidamente, antes que acabasse por se deitar na banheira junto com ele. Fechou a porta com um estrondo,para depois encostar-se a esta e suspirar. Por que aquele garoto o tirava do sério?  
  
Esperou, esperou...será que ele havia dormido lá?  
  
-Ikki...-Só o silêncio.- Ikki?- Tsc, teria de entrar lá. E foi o que fez, encontrando o outro cavaleiro completamente adormecido.- Hey, acorda!- Levou a mão á seu rosto, com a intenção de dar tapinhas para acorda-lo, mas acabou por acariciar aquela pele macia e bronzeada. Se perdeu em toques leves, que acompanhavam as linhas másculas de seu rosto, até chegar em seus lábios. Se aproximou mais, quando sentiu aqueles lábios macios tremerem sob seus dedo. Fênix abriu os olhos e em um reflexo prendeu a mão que pousava em seu rosto.  
  
Shaka, surpreso disfarçou, assumindo uma postura defensiva:  
  
-Fi-nal-men-te! Achei que nunca acordaria!  
  
Ikki ainda mantinha a mão de Shaka presa sobre seus lábios, e não se intimidou com sua expressão irritada, sabia que ele estava confuso e envergonhado. Beijou de leve os dedos, fazendo o outro tremer e arregalar os olhos azuis. Puxou a mão sentindo o olhar intenso dele sobre si. Ikki...estava terrivelmente sedutor, tinha de dar um jeito de sair rápido dali!  
  
Os olhos azuis-escuros semicerrados, a boca macia e molhada meio aberta...ele transpirava sensualidade, realmente...hum...mas não ia se deixar levar. Levantou-se pegando a toalha de Ikki e a estendendo em sua direção.  
  
-Levante-se, Fênix.  
  
-....Não consiiiiigo...- Fez uma carinha infantil, que contrastava com a expressão sensual de antes.  
  
-E o que você quer que eu faça?  
  
-Me ajuda...-Falou em um sussurro, como se tratasse de ajuda-lo em algo mais do que levanta-lo. Shaka ignorou o tom que Ikki usara e deu-lhe a mão, mas o cavaleiro de Fênix não dava mostras de conseguir levantar-se só com isso.  
  
Suspirando irritado passou um dos braços por suas costas e outra por baixo de seus joelhos, levantando-o no colo e jogando rápido a toalha sobre seu sexo, corado de vergonha e...excitado. Ikki enlaçou o pescoço de Shaka com os braços, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do indiano, que tremeu, sentindo os lábios do outro no seu pescoço e sua respiração quente.  
  
Cerrou os dentes, indo rápido para sua cama e depositando o outro lá.  
  
Ia se afastar, deixando-o quando subitamente Ikki o puxou para baixo. O cavaleiro de ouro soltou um exclamação abafada ao ver-se completamente em cima de Ikki, nu, só com uma toalha cobrindo seu membro que...Shaka arregalou os olhos, estava duro. Pressentiu que o seu também estava e ficou em pânico, tentando sair daqueles braços, contra a vontade de seu corpo.  
  
-Me solta. Você está bêbado, Fênix. Completamente. -Shaka falou com a voz mais fria que poderia naquela situação, levemente trêmula. Ikki soltou-o, deixando-o levantar.  
  
O indiano pegou o calção e jogou-o sobre o outro.  
  
-Vista-se.  
  
-Hu-Hum.- Colocou o calção e virou-se fechando os olhos, deixando o loiro atordoado.  
  
-Ei!  
  
-...O quê...?  
  
-Fênix, você não vai para seu quarto?- Tentou falar de forma seca, mas parecia que não era possível, ficar bravo com aquele menino...  
  
-Ah, eu tô com sono...quero dormir aqui!- Fez birra, parecendo uma criança cansada.  
  
-Tá, então eu vou dormir no sofá.- Debruçou-se sobre ele, puxando o lençol e cobrindo-o. Depositou um beijo de leve na testa de Ikki, mas ele puxou o loiro para baixo novamente.- Fênix, o que está fazendo?!  
  
-Eu? Eu tô me sentindo sozinho...- Shaka revirou os olhos, suspirando resignado. Então era isso, Ikki ficava carente quando bêbado...E ele já pensando em besteiras...Abraçou Ikki carinhosamente, e este logo aconchegou- se no tórax definido do loiro como uma criança desamparada.  
  
"É apenas um menino precisando de carinho..."- Shaka pensou com ternura, vendo o cavaleiro de bronze remexer-se cheio de sono em seus braços.  
  
-Shaaaakaaa...  
  
-Ahn?  
  
-Faz cafuné?  
  
-Você é muito folgado, sabia menino? Murmurou e pôs-se a acariciar os cabelos azuis-escuros.  
  
-Eu sei. Me desculpe...eu...nunca tive esse carinho. Sempre precisei parecer forte e proteger meu irmão...  
  
Shaka gelou ao ouvir a confissão, "é óbvio que ele não tem noção do que esta falando."  
  
-E quem me dava carinho sempre morreu!- Lembrou-se de Esmeralda e começou a chorar.  
  
"Eu não mereço..."- Shaka suspirou, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou com pena do corpo abraçado ao seu e apertou-o mais contra si.  
  
-Shhhh...dorme....  
  
Ikki logo dormiu, mas o indiano não consegui. Estava confuso...ficou um tempo acordado, mas a verdade é que nunca havia deitado de forma tão aconchegante com alguém. Corou, e lembrou-se de sua adolescência. Sexo era uma constante naquela época, mas nunca permitira aquelas intimidades. Dormiu, não sem antes torcer para que Ikki esquecesse o que havia acontecido quando bêbado.  
  
Ikki acordou por causa das fortes dores de cabeça, tonto, não se lembrando de onde estava. Abriu os olhos, sentindo-se aquecido por algo... por alguém. Shaka...  
  
O cavaleiro de bronze mal acreditou que estivesse na mesma cama que o mestre, só com um calção. Aproximou-se mais, enfiando o nariz em seus cabelos tão macios e cheirosos, para depois encostar-se a seu pescoço. Não resistiu, mesmo sabendo que não era correto, buscou os lábios do loiro, dando um rápido selinho nele. Shaka se remexeu, mas não acordou. Ikki se afastou um pouco, vendo a beleza do loiro e a carinha de anjo enquanto dormia.  
  
Mas sentiu seu estômago revirar de repente e logo tratou de se soltar dos braços quentes de Shaka. Foi correndo ao banheiro, sentindo-se péssimo...  
  
O cavaleiro de ouro acordou com Ikki vomitando...tadinho, devia estar de ressaca...ah! Tadinho nada, não devia ter bebido, isso sim!  
  
-Ikki, você está bem?  
  
-E-eu - Sentiu ânsias de novo, que vexame, e na frente do Shaka...  
  
-É para aprender a não beber...vou fazer um chá para você!  
  
Ikki adentrou na cozinha, vendo Shaka muito concentrado, preparando seu chá. Abraçou-o por trás, e com isso pareceu que o loiro havia levado um choque.  
  
-Te assustei?  
  
-Não! Eu só quase que morri do coração!  
  
-Desculpa...- Encostou o rosto na nuca do loiro suavemente, fazendo o loiro gelar.  
  
-Ikki. Não quero mais ver você bebendo.  
  
-Ei! Mas você não me viu bebendo!  
  
-...Você entendeu...  
  
-E por que eu não posso beber? Eu vou treinar como sempre!  
  
-Primeiro...se você já está passando mal agora, -Soltou as mãos de Ikki de sua cintura, para depois virar-se e encara-lo.- Imagine no treino! E não é só por causa do treino...- Ikki levou um susto quando Shaka pousou a mão em sue rosto, acariciando sua face com os nós dos dedos.- Eu me preocupo com você, menino!- Riu, parecia de bom humor naquela manhã. Mas Ikki ainda não sabia como fora parar na cama de Shaka. Fez a pergunta a si mesmo, e imagens vinham lhe surgindo...ele se insinuando para Shaka, o loiro vermelhíssimo...o corpo dele em cima do seu, o abraço apertado, quando ele finalmente cedeu. Quando finalmente "acordou" Shaka já estava na mesa, esperando-o. Mas não se moveu, percebeu-se excitadíssimo!  
  
-Err...espera só um momento, Shaka, eu já volto...  
  
-Que houve?  
  
-Nada, só vou ao banheiro.  
  
Disfarçou habilmente a ereção que despontava em suas calças, quase correndo para seu quarto. Fechou a porta rapidamente.  
  
Sentou na cama, respirando profundamente, mas não estava adiantando...é, ia ter de usar a outra técnica...suspirou e baixou o calção vagarosamente, hum, melhor no banheiro. Se posicionou frente à privada e começou a estocar seu membro, se lembrando de Shaka e tudo que se relacionava a ele. Ah, mas ele estava esperando-o para comer, era melhor acelerar com aquilo. Deslizou sua mão pelo cacete de forma cada vez mais rápida. Gemia baixo, pelos lábios entreabertos  
  
Shaka, impaciente levantou-se da mesa, se´ra que aquele menino estava passando mal de novo? Idiota, não devia ter bebido! Parou frente à porta do imprudente, e ia abri-la, quando ouviu sons...que não eram de alguém vomitando...Eram gemido, e corou quando percebeu seu nome entrecortado entre eles. Saiu rapidamente e voltou à mesa. Era óbvio que Ikki sentia uma forte atração por ele.  
  
Ikki já estava próximo ao orgasmo, e gemendo mais uma vez o nome do indiano jorrou seu sêmen. Subiu o calção novamente e foi para a cozinha. Shaka fez cara de preocupado:  
  
-Está passando bem, Fênix?  
  
-Sim...- Corou um pouco, evento raro, enquanto Shaka se surpreendia com a própria cara-de-pau.  
  
-Você não se esqueceu que hoje é o dia da faxina, né?  
  
-Como?!  
  
-Sim. Foi você que pediu para transferir o dia de folga para sábado...  
  
-Ai, não...o que vamos limpar hoje?  
  
-A Sala de Treino!  
  
-NÃO!  
  
-Sim...  
  
Fênix suou frio, todos que subiam as escadarias passavam por lá...sem contar que o lugar era simplesmente imenso. Nunca haviam limpado lá. Shaka sorriu.  
  
-Limpo pelo menos uma vez em cada três meses, e leva o dia todo. Quem sabe me dois leva só metade?  
  
-Ninguém merece...  
  
Armaram-se de esfregões, baldes e um esguicho, Ikki se arrastando, ainda resmungando e já trocado com a típica roupa de treino. Shaka também vestia uma túnica branca de um ombro só.  
  
-Ahn...quer ficar com o esguicho, Ikki?  
  
-SIM!- Shaka desconfiou do sorriso maroto nos lábios do cavaleiro de bronze, mas deu de ombros e pegou os baldes já cheios e o esfregão.  
  
-Vai limpando aí enquanto eu ensabôo por lá...-Virgem foi com seus apetrechos ao outro canto do salão.  
  
Ikki assentiu, ainda com um sorriso, e com ânimo renovado foi lavando o piso de mármore branco. Quando Shaka voltou para encher novamente os baldes Ikki estava de costas para si, obrigando Virgem a chamá-lo.  
  
-Ikki, eu...- Foi interrompido por um jato de água bem na sua cara.  
  
-Que foi, meu querido mestre?  
  
-SEU...  
  
-Ops, você estava aí? Nem reparei...  
  
-Nossa, verdade?- Disse bem irônico com um sorriso.- Então venha dar um abraço em seu querido mestre!- Abriu os braços, completamente molhado, deixando Ikki ver os tão bem definidos músculos do cavaleiro de ouro, expostos completamente por causa da túnica agora transparente. Nem viu-o aproximando até sentir o contato gelado e molhado dele o abraçando forte.  
  
Ao contrário do que Shaka imaginava Ikki não o repeliu, mesmo ele estando molhado, ao invés disso o apertou mais contra seu corpo.  
  
Nesse momento dois cosmos adentraram na casa.  
  
-SHAKA?!- O cavaleiro de Virgem rapidamente reconheceu a voz que se fez ouvir por metade do Santuário, senão todo: Mu. Shiryu estava a seu lado, também estático ao lado do mestre. Eles estavam descendo as doze casas e logo que Mu se recuperou da surpresa vendo Shaka se desvencilhar dos braços de Ikki, começou a andar mais rápido.  
  
-Mestre, espera...  
  
-Shiryu, depois continuamos o treino.- Passou por Shaka sem olha-lo nos olhos e foi andando depressa ao seu templo.  
  
O cavaleiro de Dragão ficou parado por um instante, para depois caminhar até os dois e parar virado para Shaka.  
  
-Eu nunca vi o Mu assim! O que você fez?!  
  
-E-eu não sei...- O indiano estava completamente confuso.  
  
-Insensível!-Mordeu os lábios e empurrou-o.  
  
Ikki estava atônito, mas ao ver Shiryu encostar em seu mestre não pensou duas vezes, descendo a mão e lhe dando um soco na cara. Tanto Virgem quanto o cavaleiro de Dragão espantaram-se:  
  
-Não encosta mais nele!  
  
-Ah, por que você está defendendo ele?! Você não viu o que ele fez com o Mu?  
  
-Não! Ele não fez nada!  
  
-Como não? VoCê viu como o Mu ficou!- Shiryu estava já descontrolado, gesticulando nervosamente.  
  
-Não é culpa minha se o Mu fica se mordendo de ciúmes...- Deu um sorriso bastante sarcástico. Shaka finalmente resolveu se manifestar:  
  
-Ciúmes...?  
  
Ikki ficou vermelho, se amaldiçoando por ter dito aquilo.  
  
-É-é! Como vou saber o que passa na cabeça dele...- Os três voltaram seus olhares para o chão, completamente constrangidos.- E...Shiryu, não quer ver como o Mu está?  
  
-Sim, acho melhor.- Fechou a cara- Não sei o que ele vê em você, Shaka...  
  
-Como?!  
  
-Mas é tapado mesmo...nunca percebeu que ele gosta de você...?  
  
Shaka olhou para baixo. É claro que ele sabia, mas nunca quis admitir a si mesmo.  
  
-E Dragão, o que você tem a ver com isso?  
  
-Que ele é meu!  
  
-O Mu?!  
  
-É!  
  
-Mas você acabou de dizer que ele gosta de mim...  
  
-Ele ainda vai ser meu!  
  
-Não estou impedindo!- Shaka balançou a cabeça, confuso.  
  
Ikki começou a ficar irritado...decidiu esclarecer aquela história toda:  
  
-CHEGA! O Mu gosta de você, Shaka, decida-se. Basta dizer se gosta dele ou não...daí o Shiryu para com toda essa crise de ciúmes...  
  
-Shiryu eu...gosto do Mu, mas não no sentido que você está pensando, eu gosto dele como amigo.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros suspiraram aliviados, mas não repararam em um soluço e um choro baixinho atrás de uma das colunas. Shiryu sorriu e foi embora, deixando mestre e discípulo sozinhos novamente. Os dois olharam para o chão, constrangidos, mas Ikki de repente recebeu toda a água de um balde de água na cara.  
  
-Shaka!  
  
-Ahahah olho por olho, dente por dente!  
  
-Boa filosofia!- Ikki disse rindo e pegou o esguicho, ensopando Shaka ainda mais. Logo estavam em uma briga de água.- Ai, Shaka, sabão não vale!  
  
O cavaleiro de Virgem, divertido, tinha arremessado forte um sabão em pedra em Ikki, que agora massageava a barriga dolorida.  
  
-Vale sim!  
  
-Ah, é?- Tentou acertar o sabão em Shaka, mas este se desviou, fazendo o sabão bater no chão e contribuir para torná-lo ainda mais escorregadio. Para piorar, Shaka tropeçou no balde que continha o sabão em pó diluído, derramando tudo, e é claro, como previsível escorregou com tudo.  
  
Ao ver o mestre caindo Ikki não se agüentou e tentou segura-lo, mas como também previsível, caiu em cima dele.  
  
-AAII!  
  
-Desculpa...eu tentei te segurar mas...  
  
-Nossa, e que ajuda! Você quase quebra minhas costas...-Ikki continuava em cima dele, afastando algumas mechas loiras com suavidade, contemplando Shaka com os olhos fechados em dor. Beijou sua testa e saiu de cima de seu corpo, deitando-se no chão molhado a seu lado.  
  
-Já passou?  
  
-Ainda tá doendo...- Fez um biquinho instigando Ikki a rir.  
  
-Vá tomar um banho, eu arrumo o resto...  
  
-Hum, não faz mal, nós acabamos logo...  
  
-Certeza? Pense naquele banho quentinho...  
  
-Não me tente, Ikki!  
  
"É só uma pequena vingança, afinal você me tenta a cada momento..."- Ikki pensou enquanto o olhavam perdido.- Tá bem, já parei!  
  
Levantaram-se com dificuldade, retomando o trabalho cansativo, trocando sorrisos.  
  
Acabaram depois de algumas horas, deixando o chão bri-lhan-do.  
  
-Ai Shaka, seu perfecionista...  
  
-Não reclama, não são suas costas que estão doendo.  
  
-Agora estão...Bom, mas acho que te devo desculpas...depois eu te faço uma massagem...- Sorriu, não conseguindo esconder um brilho malicioso em seus olhos, mas tendo a certeza de que Shaka não aceitaria.  
  
-Aceito com o maior prazer.- Sorriu, quase que maliciosamente, para espanto total e completo de seu discípulo...  
  
-Que bom! Digo...- Ficou extremamente vermelho, não sabendo como consertar.  
  
-Ah...então, quer tomar banho primeiro?  
  
-Como?  
  
-O chuveiro ainda está quebrado, Ikki...  
  
-É mesmo, mas...podemos tomar banho ao mesmo tempo...  
  
-Como assim?!- Estreitou os olhos perigosamente.  
  
-Não é nada do que você está pensando! Eu só achei...- Tossiu, nervoso.- Você não tem uma ducha E uma banheira, Shaka?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Então...  
  
Shaka corou, lembrando-se da noite anterior.  
  
-E-Eu não acho uma boa idéia...  
  
-Por que?- "Pois eu acho uma ÓTIMA idéia, loiro..."- Ikki pensou, babando só de imaginar.  
  
-Nada não...- O loiro, sem escapatória acabou concordando. Depois riu.- Só não vai me agarrar, hein seu tarado...  
  
-Droga, era exatamente minha idéia...- Disse Ikki rindo-se gostosamente e deixando Virgem constrangido. Entrou no quarto de Shaka sem a menor cerimônia. O indiano apenas balançou a cabeça, como se já tivesse desistido.  
  
-Shaaakaaa, onde você que ficar, na banheira ou na ducha?  
  
-Na ducha...  
  
-Tá, então vou encher a banheira para mim.  
  
Shaka, extremamente constrangido, começou a tirar sua roupa devagar, morto de vergonha. Devia ter escolhido a banheira, mas nãããão... tinha de ser educado...  
  
Os movimentos lentos de Shaka eram sensuais aos olhos de Ikki, que esperava a banheira encher. Já estava ficando excitado, ainda bem que o Shaka tinha escolhido a ducha, o box era completamente transparente...Quando se deu conta...  
  
-IKKI!! Vai ficar aí me olhando?! A banheira já está trasbordando!  
  
-Ih...é mesmo...- Fechou a torneira e se virou de costas para Shaka, descendo a túnica vagarosamente, ciente de que era observado. Não podia ficar de frente para Shaka de maneira alguma...ele o mataria se o visse naquele estado, completamente excitado. Desceu a cueca e entrou na banheira, enchendo-a de espuma e tentando pensar em um jeito de baixar seu...."ânimo". Mas descobriu que seria impossível assim que viu o loiro se ensaboando. Ele havia posto um pouco de sabonete líquido na mão e começou a desliza-la pelos braços bem definidos, as coxas...Ikki perdeu-se a olhar o corpo perfeito do loiro.  
  
O indiano, se sentindo comido pelo olhar de Ikki, (despido ele já estava...¬¬") virou-se de costas, continuando a se ensaboar. O cavaleiro de bronze balançou a cabeça, inconformado com os próprios atos. Mergulhou, molhando os lindos cabelos azuis-escuros. Depois recostou-se na borda, suspirando.  
  
Não conseguiu evitar um olhar rápido em direção a Shaka, mas que bunda...Ahhh!! Aquele indiano era lindo demais...  
  
-Err...Ikki...eu já...vou sair..- Continuava de costas, contrangidíssimo. Pegou rapidamente sua toalha e praticamente sumiu do banheiro.  
  
-Ufa...- Suspirou- E agora, o que eu faço com isso?- Olhou para baixo, constatando uma enorme ereção. É, só ia adiantar o "velho método".  
  
Shaka sentou-se na cama, aliviado por sair daquele banheiro. Além de Ikki come-lo com os olhos também tinha sentido seu próprio corpo reagir. E como...!  
  
Praticamente pulou de susto quando sentiu mãos em seus ombros. Suou frio, apertando os olhos, quando constatou que as mesmas mãos estavam começando a abrir os botões de seu pijama. Virou-se:  
  
-IKKI?!  
  
-Quem você achou que era?- Sussurrou sedutoramente em seu ouvido. Shaka estava atônito.  
  
-I-Ikki...o que está fazendo...?- Sua respiração começou a se alterar, ficou vermelhíssimo.  
  
-Você não queria uma massagem?- Nesse gesto arrancou a camisa de seu pijama flanelado e com a outra mão o empurrou em direção ao futon. Shaka arregalou os olhos, o que aquele garoto estava fazendo?!  
  
Sentiu-o sentar em sua bunda e já estava para reagir quando sentiu as mãos de Ikki realmente massagearem suas costas. E ele sabia fazer massagem muito bem...Shaka suspirou...  
  
-Hey, Shaka, o que pensou que eu ia fazer?- Riu da cara corada do mestre.  
  
-Não pensei nada, por isso que perguntei...-Sorriu para ele, mas ainda sentia seu membro endurecido oprimido entre seu corpo e o futon em seu baixo ventre. "Está doendo..."  
  
O cavaleiro de Fênix continuava a massagem, fazendo Shaka suspirar de deleite.  
  
-Ikki...você deveria cobrar...sua massagem é muito boa...hmm...  
  
Fênix inclinou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido com a mesma voz sedutora:  
  
-Para você eu não cobro nada, mestre...  
  
Shaka suou frio, a voz de Ikki arrepiara todos os pêlos de seu corpo. Sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço, em um breve selinho. Arregalou os olhos, mas Ikki saiu de cima de seu corpo antes de qualquer reação.  
  
-Pronto!  
  
-O-Obrigado...- Ficou deitado naquela posição, sentindo todos seus músculos relaxados.  
  
-Quer massagem...em outro lugar?- Disse e sorriu malicioso. Shaka achou que aquela intimidade estava passando dos limites. Sua voz ficou fria quando ele respondeu:  
  
-Como assim, Fênix?  
  
Ikki olhou a figura apoiada nos cotovelos a filá-lo. Tentador seria uma palavra que definiria bem.  
  
-Ora, uma massagem nos pés. É ótimo para relaxar...ou na cabeça, para não ter dores de cabeça, sinusite...  
  
-Ok, já entendi.- Shaka travava uma batalha interna, Seu corpo pedia para que ele aceitasse, mas sua consciência reclamava. Por outro lado ele necessitava daquele carinho por parte de Ikki...- Eu quero!- Sorriu de maneira quase infantil, virando-se de barriga para cima. Ikki sorriu e engatinhou até o outro, colocando sua cabeça loira em seu colo. Shaka continuava a olha-lo inocentemente, até que o cavaleiro de Fênix passou o polegar de leve por sua face, fazendo-o fechar os lindos olhos.  
  
Começou a massagear suas têmporas, suas bochechas e sua mandíbula. Tocou cada pedaço de seu rosto, encostando o indicador em seus lábios para despertá-lo quando acabou. Shaka tremeu e acordou, entreabrindo os olhos.  
  
Ikki beijou sua testa e depositou a cabeça de Shaka suavemente no travesseiro.  
  
-Boa noite meu anjo...- Saiu e fechou a porta. Shaka demorou para absorver as palavras dele, arregalando os olhos de surpresa quando captou "MEU ANJO"!?  
  
"Mas como ele....? Por que ele tá me chamando de meu anjo?!" 


	4. Voltarei

Esta série pertence ao Masami Kurumada, só estou pegando "emprestado" os personagens...esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

O gênero é yaoi, e, sim, mais para frente contém cenas lemon....quem não se sentir a vontade com relacionamentos homossexuais tenha a maturidade de sair dessa página. Não aceitarei críticas em relação a isso. Quem gosta, se sinta à vontade e me mande comentários!XD Aqui o quarto capítulo!XD

Cap 4 

Ikki acordou tarde, com as batidas na porta. "Devo ter esquecido de ligar o despertador!".

-Espera um pouco, Shaka...

-Precisamos treinar!

-Hm...

-Vai logo!

O cavaleiro de Fênix saiu tropeçando do quarto, com a calça ainda aberta.

-E olhe os modos...

-Você que me apressou!- Olhou para Shaka e sorriu. Ele já estava com saudades de abraçar aquele lindo cavaleiro de ouro. Fazia quase uma semana que havia dormido com ele, no dia que ficara bêbado, e estava louco para repetir a experiência.

O dia passou rápido, e os dois cavaleiros tiveram de se recolher rápido, o céu estava escuro e...estava chovendo.

-Ô Shakaaaa...faz bolinho de chuva?

-Não. É colocada muita manteiga.

-Ahhh...mas nessa casa não tem o que fazer! Não tem TV, não tem computador...

-Ora, medite.

-Não quero, quero me divertir.- Ikki fechou a cara, parecendo uma criança mimada. Shaka piscou confuso:

-Mas meditar È divertido!

-...Só para você, Shaka...

-Tá, tá, então vamos tomar um chá...

-Ah, isso também é tããão divertiiido.- O cavaleiro de Fênix olhou para cima e suspirou. Mas quando olhou para Shaka novamente mudou de idéia:

-Você...não gosta do meu chá...?

-Eu...gosto, claro!

-Não convenceu, mas vou fazer mesmo assim.

-Tá!- Ficou esperando o cavaleiro de ouro, até que ele trouxesse um bule e duas xícaras.

Tomaram o chá conversando sobre apenas banalidades, para depois se sentarem no sofá. O cavaleiro de Virgem surpreendeu-se quando o outro apoiou de leve a cabeça em seu ombro. Fora da casa de Virgem chovia forte, abafando as palavras, que logo não foram mais necessárias.

Passaram um tempo aconchegados, confortáveis, até Shaka depositar delicadamente a cabeça morena do outro no sofá, tirando-a de seu peito.

-Vou dormir, Ikki...

-Ahhh, fica mais um pouquinho...

Não, tô com sono.

Ikki resmungou um pouco, tentou segura-lo pelas vestes, mas Shaka esquivou-se habilmente de suas mãos, sorrindo maroto e indo para seu quarto.

O cavaleiro de Fênix ficou sozinho na sala, sem forças nem vontade para se levantar. Mas acabou por faze-lo, tendo uma idéia.

-Ô Shaakaa, posso entrar?- Ikki pediu, abrindo uma fresta na porta de correr.

-Hmm...-Shaka ainda estava semi-acordado.

-Por favor...

-Quero dormir...-Shaka ainda no mesmo estado resmungou, abanando a mão para que Ikki o deixasse em paz. Este apenas riu e entrou no quarto, iluminado apenas pela lua, através da janela. Ikki fechou a parte de vidro, pois a chuva já estava começando a molhar o tatame.

-Eu também quero dormir. Mas com você.

-QUÊ?!- Shaka despertou completamente depois da surpresa, sentando-se no futon.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

-E...e por quê?

-Porque eu tenho medo de chuva...-Ikki respondeu na maior cara-de-pau, fazendo Shaka erguer uma sobrancelha:

-Sei, sei, me engana que eu gosto....

O cavaleiro de Fênix agachou perto do futon.

-Por favor....tô me sentindo carente...

-Azar seu. Vá procurar outro, eu não preciso de você.- Seu olhar gelou Ikki por dentro.

-Você que sabe.- Levantou-se, mais frio do que o próprio Shaka, aquilo já fora muito para seu orgulho.- Todos precisam de carinho...mesmo você, o "_Mais Próximo de Deus_".- Disse em um tom irônico- Mas se quer fiquei aí com seu orgulho...-Ia saindo, quando o loiro o chamou.

-E você supõe que eu dependa do _seu _carinho, é?

-Não sei, mas estou disposto a dá-lo.

-Ikki...-O cavaleiro de bronze apenas sorriu e fechou a porta. O loiro rapidamente levantou-se e alcançou o outro, o abraçando por trás. Ikki sequer se moveu. Shaka suspirou e apoiou seu rosto nas costas fortes dele, colando os corpos.- Desculpa...Eu preciso sim de seus carinhos...eu preciso de você...

O cavaleiro de Fênix engoliu em seco, Shaka sabia mesmo como quebrar suas barreiras. Virou-se e aconchegou-o em seu peito, beijando os cabelos dourados. Virgem tremeu imperceptivelmente, mas àquela distância, nada era imperceptível. Sentia-se bem, naqueles braços tão fortes e quentes, naquele abraço tão apertado. Quando vira Ikki se afastar se tocou do quanto o havia magoado com seu mau-humor e sua raiva de si mesmo. Raiva de ser tão dependente de seus carinhos.

Desviou rapidamente seus olhos dos dele de um azul tão intenso. Aqueles olhos fascinavam-no, atraiam-no, estava quase o beijando quando se desprendeu daquele feitiço. O guiou até seu quarto e o depositou no futon, deitando-se a seu lado e apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

O cavaleiro de Fênix foi impelido a acariciar seus cabelos sedosos quando notou que estava puxando mais contra si um surpreso Shaka. Afrouxou novamente o abraço e sorriu. Como fizera falta ficar sem dormir aconchegado a ele...

Acabaram dormindo no calor dos braços um do outro.

Na manhã seguinte o que os acordou foi o telefone.

-Acorda Ikki! É para você...

-Hmm...

-Ikki...-O indiano havia feito um verdadeiro contorcionismo para chegar até o aparelho, pois Ikki ainda o abraçava forte pela cintura, impedindo-o de se mexer com liberdade. Shaka suspirou, o outro não podia depois lhe dizer que não tentara outros meios antes de gritar.- IKKI! Acorda, o telefone!

-Ahh! Calma! Tô acordando, já vai...-Pegou o telefone e imediatamente acordou, quando ouviu alguém chorando do outro lado da linha. Um choro familiar...-SHUN! Que houve, irmão?

-O-o Hyoga...-Shun soluçava, deixando o entendimento precário.

-Que tem ele?

-N-nós brigamos e...irmão, por favor, quero conversar com você e...

-Onde você está, Shun?

-Em um hotel...

Rapidamente Ikki pegou o endereço e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Quando já estava na saída deixou a mala na porta e encaminhou para onde o cavaleiro de Virgem se encontrava, de pé na estrada do corredor, preocupado.

-Desculpa Shaka...Meu irmão está muito mal por ter acabado com aquele cretino do Hyoga...Vou viajar com ele...-Chegou mais perto do indiano, que abaixara a cabeça, triste.

-Por...quanto tempo, Ikki..?

-Duas semanas, desculpa...

-Droga...e o treino? E...eu...?

O cavaleiro de Fênix envolveu-o em um abraço carinhoso. Os olhos de Shaka estavam levemente molhados.

-Eu preciso ir, Shaka...Mas não se preocupe, eu volto logo...

-Promete? Da última vez que você viajou a Saori não conseguiu te achar por quatro meses...

-Prometo...-E dizendo isso foi soltando-se do outro, porém, na última hora levantou seu rosto, mirando os olhos azuis tão puros. Fixou seus olhos então na boca vermelha e carnuda, que parecia ser incrivelmente macia.

Sem se conter, e como forma de selar a promessa, Ikki, ainda com os dois dedos em seu queixo, puxou-o com a outra mão e encostou seus lábios nos de Virgem. Mas fora impressionante como um beijo que não passava de um roçar de lábios provocara tanta comoção. Shaka parecia parado no tempo enquanto o cavaleiro de Fênix distanciava-se sem olhar para trás. Pegou sua mala e saiu sem dizer mais palavras.


	5. Durma comigo

Esta série pertence ao Masami Kurumada, só estou pegando "emprestado" os personagens...esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

O gênero é yaoi, e, sim, mais para frente contém cenas lemon....quem não se sentir a vontade com relacionamentos homossexuais tenha a maturidade de sair dessa página. Não aceitarei críticas em relação a isso. Quem gosta, se sinta à vontade e me mande comentários!XD

Cap 5

Nada dele chegar. Já fazia três semanas! Será que ele pretendia ficar meses sem aparecer, como várias outras vezes...?

O geralmente calmo cavaleiro de Virgem já estava se descabelando. Desde que seu pupilo saíra do Santuário não ia a qualquer lugar, com receio de não estar quando ele voltasse. Maldito irmão carente! Tudo estava indo tão bem...e aquele pato estúpido e...Ahhh!! Era melhor que ele chegasse logo ou iria enlouquecer.

Suas lembranças vagaram ao dia em que dormiram juntos, há três semanas, fazendo com que ele perdesse novamente a conta de quantas vezes já havia se recordado do episódio. Quando acordara com o telefone tocando reparara, antes de atender a chamada insistente, no encaixe perfeito de seus corpos entre as cobertas e em uma das mãos de Ikki, cujos dedos permanecia resolutamente entrelaçados em seus cabelos. A outra mão repousava no final de sua coluna, perigosamente perto de suas nádegas. Havia demorado em se desvencilhar do outro cavaleiro, muito a contra-gosto. Ah, antes não tivesse atendido o maldito telefone!

Precisava dele mais do que tudo, chegara a conclusão. E...precisava beija-lo também, não aquele selinho tão rápido, mas...um beijo de verdade, que não deixasse margens a críticas, mesmo dos mais rigorosos, e se possível mais...hm, ah, mais no que estava pensando? Afinal, o "homem mais próximo de Deus" já havia se decidido há muito tempo não se envolver novamente...ainda mais emocionalmente, levando em conta o destino que teria, além de ser uma experiência inédita para ele.

Sentiu sono, sem dúvida conseqüência das inúmeras noites mal-dormidas. Estranho assim, sentir sono no meio da tarde...resolveu dormir até a hora do jantar.

Acordou extremamente excitado, tinha tido mais um sonho quente com Ikki, já uma constante. Rapidamente tirou toda aquela roupa incômoda, jogando no chão de qualquer jeito.

O cavaleiro de Fênix chegou à noite no Santuário. Tinha se demorado mais do que esperava, tinha de se desculpar com o loiro. E que vontade de encontra-lo! O tempo todo tinha ficado consolando o irmão, até que ele e aquele pato tivessem se acertado.

Subiu quase correndo até a sexta casa. Deixou a mala na soleira da porta e foi atrás de Shaka. A casa inteira estava escura, Ikki só enxergava a fraca luz do abajur do quarto de Shaka aceso.

Abriu a porta devagar, de modo que o indiano não percebeu, e esbarrou com uma cena no mínimo surreal aos seus olhos famintos. O loiro deslizava a mão por seu membro e...ahh!! Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquela imagem! Queria sair dali, mas seu corpo protestava. Nesse confronto de vontades permaneceu imóvel, como que colado ao chão. O loiro nem percebia sua presença, estava de olhos fechados e gemia incrivelmente alto, totalmente concentrado naquela masturbação rápida e intensa. Lindo. Totalmente entregue ao seu prazer era a imagem da própria luxúria.

Quando o moreno finalmente teve autocontrole suficiente para se obrigar a fechar a porta Shaka gemeu seu nome e então todo o controle sobre seus atos esvaneceu-se. Um Ikki excitadíssimo entrou no quarto e, se sentindo encorajado por mais gemidos com seu nome, ajoelhou-se quase entre suas pernas. Em resposta ao seu nome, pronunciado outra vez pela boca sensual do loiro, tocou de leve a mão que masturbava.

-Calma loiro...Eu estou aqui, prontinho para satisfazer _tooodos_ os seus desejos...- Shaka abriu os olhos e quase broxou de tanta surpresa. Para sorte de Ikki isto não aconteceu, pelo contrário, aquela imensa e rígida ereção continuava lá, exigindo por atenção, enquanto seu dono arregalava os olhos, incapaz de qualquer outra reação. Os dois tinham os olhos pregados, até Ikki sorrir malicioso e tirar a mão de Shaka do próprio sexo.- Isso só vai atrapalhar o meu serviço...-Disse com uma voz era extremamente sacana, enquanto ia aproximando a boca do membro de Shaka. Pegou-o com uma mão, enquanto com a outra apertava sua bunda.

O indiano ia dizer poucas e boas para aquele moleque atrevido, mas não encontrou a própria voz quando o "moleque" lambeu a ponta de sua glande.

-Ahhh...- Pelos gemidos que Shaka dava Ikki achou que deveria continuar, afinal, se ele não estava gostando Ikki não poderia dizer o que aquela palavra significava. Logo estava masturbando-o de forma lenta seu sexo e lambendo-o como um picolé. Não agüentou de vontade e caiu, finalmente, de boca naquela vara deliciosa. Shaka sentiu enfim aquela boca úmida e quente sobre si, se perguntando por quanto tempo agüentaria sem gozar de tão bom que estava. Fora de uma vez só, Ikki enfiara todo aquele volume dentro da boca, ansioso para arrancar mais gemidos do loiro. Começou a chupa-lo vigorosamente, tirando a boca quase por completo da boca, para abocanha-lo em seguida.

Shaka já delirava, gemendo sem parar e empurrando-se de encontro àquela boca deliciosa. Adorava aquilo...aquela língua enroscando-se em seu falo, os lábios ajudando a estimula-lo...as mãos que acariciavam atrevidamente suas coxas e nádegas, o cheiro indisfarçável de sexo que permeava o quarto. A presença...dele...

Uma das mãos do moreno acariciavam se leve seu rosto corado, o que fez com que ele abrisse os olhos. Os olhares encontraram-se. Ikki sentia que o homem a sua frente estava prestes a gozar, o que não demorou a acontecer, inundando sua boca. O loiro desabou no futon, tentando acalmar sua respiração.

Não conseguiu, principalmente porque Ikki, após lamber todo o sêmen despejado, começava a lamber sua bolas. Depois passou a beijar e sugar seu ânus, lambuzando-o com sua saliva e o sêmen de Shaka. Durante uma brecha havia tirado a camiseta, deixando o indiano admirar o tórax tão maravilhosamente esculpido.

O loiro vibrava, já começando a ficar excitado de novo. Mas...sentia falta de uma coisa...queria ser beijado por Ikki, mais carinho da parte dele. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e lançou um olhar suplicante, tentando puxa-lo para um beijo. Ikki entendeu o pedido e se aproximou mais dele, deitando-se entre suas pernas e o abraçando, com um sorriso que misturava luxúria e carinho se é que isto era possível.

Os rostos se aproximaram, o olhar de um fixo no do outro, confessando sentimentos. Mas conforme se aproximavam seus olhos pesavam, até se fecharem instintivamente no momento em que encostaram os lábios. Shaka enlaçou o pescoço de Ikki com os braços, inclinando um pouco o pescoço para aprofundar o beijo. Ikki invadiu sua boca com a língua, acariciando a sua enquanto afagava seus cabelos loiros. O gosto de sêmen se confundia no beijo e este se tornou cada vez mais urgente. O moreno perdeu o controle quando Shaka começou a se esfregar nele. Praticamente arrancou o jeans, em seu afã de sentir seu corpo contra o dele. Se encaixando melhor entre suas pernas foi buscando a entrada do outro roçando seu membro ereto por entre as nádegas de Shaka. Mas o indiano alarmado impediu-o, empurrando-o de leve com uma mão em seu peito. Ikki parou, confuso, o que Shaka esperava, afinal?

-Por que...?

"Sim, por que eu não estou deixando?"- Shaka pensava- "Eu não fiquei tanto tempo esperando por isso?" -Olhou para o ponto onde seus sexos se roçavam.- "Nossa, é enorme...eu...eu quero..."

Finalmente se decidindo, sob a vista de um Ikki desolado, Shaka sussurrou o mais baixo possível:

-Entra em mim, Ikki...- O cavaleiro de bronze, atônito pela súbita mudança de comportamento de Shaka gemeu ao sentir seu sexo ser guiado pelas mãos do indiano até seu ânus.

-Ahh...o que...

Shaka sorriu, puxando o outro mais para si, achando graça no jeito agora hesitante de Ikki.

-Vem Ikki, enfia logo...-Disse sorrindo e avermelhando pelo pedido. O cavaleiro de Fênix não se fez de rogado, mas só passou a ponta do pênis, sorrindo.

-Você não tem nada para nos ajudar não, loiro?

-Ahn? Agora vai precisar de Viagra, é Ikki? Ahahahah

O cavaleiro de Fênix não conseguiu sufocar uma risada, mas depois tentou se fingir de bravo.

-Ei! Eu não preciso disso não, olha!- Mostrou seu falo completamente ereto.- Eu só queria um lubrificante, para te fuder do jeito que eu gosto!

Virgem se arrepiou inteiro, revirando a gaveta perto da cabeceira com pressa, mas sem sair da posição. Finalmente achou o que precisavam e passou o pote para Ikki Este sorriu malicioso, lambuzando dois dedos com o creme. Beijou o indiano com fome e sem aviso enfiou os dois dedos nele entre o beijo.

-Aaaaii!!- Shaka interrompeu o contato com os lábios dele, com o susto.

-Machucou...?- Perguntou carinhosamente, mordiscando o lábio inferior do outro.

-N-Não muito...ahh...mas a-agora já sorriu e começou a movimentar os dedos dentro do outro, arrancando gemidos e suspiros altos. Quando acho que ele já estava devidamente preparado afastou um pouco seu corpo do dele e se ajoelhou. Pôs mais creme na própria mão e espalhou, para depois começar a passa-lo pelo próprio pênis, deixando Shaka louco de tesão. Sorria e continuava com a demonstração exibicionista.- PÔ IKKI! VAI LOGO!!

-Nossa, mas que pressa, loiro...

-Tô sim!- Ia acabar com aquilo tudo sentando-se no colo do moreno, quando ele resolveu finalmente penetra-lo. Cobriu seu corpo com o dele, guiando seu sexo até o buraquinho do loiro. Seu membro pareceu escorregar pelo estreito canal, preenchendo-o todo. Shaka gemeu alto, um pouco de dor, muito de prazer. O outro cavaleiro suspirou, aquilo era muito bom, pensou enquanto acariciava o rosto lisinho de Virgem, que abriu os imensos olhos azuis e sorriu, para que ele continuasse.

Ikki não decepcionou o loiro, saindo quase todo dele para depois afundar-se novamente naquele corpo. E como era bom, poderia continuar horas naquele "treino" com o mestre. Shaka passou as pernas por sua cintura, gemendo alto, adorando aquele ritmo forte de Ikki. Ainda bem que ele passara o lubrificante, pois senão não conseguiria sentar por toda a semana...

Cada vez Fênix estocava mais fundo, mas sempre atento à expressão do indiano, não queria machuca-lo e sabia que seu ritmo não era para qualquer um, pensou e não conteve risos.

-O...o quê...você e-está rindo?

-N-nada...- As batidas dos dois corpos estimulava o sexo de Shaka, mas o outro achou que precisava de mais estimulação, afinal, depois _daquele_ orgasmo na sua boca...

Passou mais creme lubrificante nas mãos e começou a masturbar o membro latejante no mesmo ritmo que o estocava.

Sentiu que havia tocado várias vezes no fundo do outro e não demoraria a gozar. Shaka era quente, delicioso, se arrependeu por não ter tomado coragem suficiente para agarra-lo antes.

Estocando o loiro mais uma vez, entrando tão fundo a ponto de arrancar um grito de êxtase de Virgem Ikki gozou, molhando o outro por dentro. Desabou sobre o corpo do indiano ofegante, mas ele estava com uma expressão de...súplica? Olhou para baixo e reparou que a ereção deste não sumira. É, tinha exagerado com aquela felação, o loiro ainda não estava no ponto...

Ficou na dúvida sobre o que fazer para alivia-lo e percebeu que no fundo queria pertencer a ele também. Nunca havia se entregado a alguém mas...tinha de admitir que com o loiro tudo era completamente diferente. Geralmente Fênix era seco e até mesmo grosso, só Virgem mesmo para amansa-lo.

Sorriu para o loiro, que esperava impaciente qualquer ação dele e foi se sentando em seu falo já lubrificado. Gemeu de dor quando forçou sua entrada contra a glande do outro.

-Ahh...ai, como dói...Não vai acostumando não, viu loiro?-Sorriu malicioso para Virgem, tentando enfiar mais daquele volume em si.

-N-Nossa...você...nunca tinha...-A pele do loiro avermelhou-se ainda mais, se é que era possível.- Se...entregado?

-Não...-Sorriu enquanto acariciava o rosto do indiano. Shaka tinha a curiosidade de saber por que, mas lhe faltou a coragem para a pergunta tão atrevida e pessoal. Arregalou os olhos de repente, Ikki havia se sentado quase todo em seu colo.

-Ahhh...Você é muito apertado Ikki, está doendo até em mim!- Segurou a cintura de Fênix, ajudando-o a se afundando mais em seu corpo, até penetra-lo por inteiro. O cavaleiro de bronze não perdeu tempo, começando a se mexer em seu colo. Sentava e levantava com vigor, até que o indiano fosse arrebatado por um segundo orgasmo. O loiro, exausto, fechou os olhos, deixando-se largado no futon. Ikki sorriu, saindo de seu colo cuidadosamente. Mas ainda estava excitado, e muito por sinal, depois daquela cavalgada no sexo do "mestre".

-Nossa, nós não conseguimos sincronizar mesmo, né loiro?- Shaka abriu os olhos, deparando-se com uma enorme ereção frente a seu rosto.

-O-o quê...?

-Chupa.

-E-eu...-

Ikki sorriu malicioso e antes de Shaka acabar de falar enterrou-se em sua boca. O loiro quase engasgou com o volume, surpreso.

-Hmm..mhhmah

-Ahahaha, desculpa, acho que me apressei...-E com um sorrisinho sádico continuou a se mover para dentro dele.

Shaka, vendo que não teria alternativas, começou a chupar aquele cacete que o empalava, enroscando a língua e sugando com pressa o membro do outro, em sua ânsia por ar. O cavaleiro de Fênix moveu-se rápido em sua boca até liberar o sêmen, que escorreu pelo rosto do loiro até o queixo. Ikki sorriu, saindo de cima do peito do outro enquanto limpava o filete de seu líquido com os dedos e lambia-os sensualmente. O indiano ofegava de olhos fechados, buscando o corpo de Ikki para se aconchegar. O moreno, sorrindo pelas tentativas frustradas do outro de alcança-lo resolveu abraça-lo logo para dormirem.

Shaka parecia uma criança sonolenta, e assim que Fênix o abraçou ele deitou a cabeça em seu peito definido, deixando envolver-se por seus braços e logo pelo sono. Ikki beijou a testa do loiro e tomou a decisão de ter uma conversa com ele. Queria que o indiano soubesse de suas intenções...que definitivamente não envolviam somente sexo. Bom, era melhor deixar aquela conversa para a manhã...


	6. Assim como as flores

Cap 6

Ikki acordou tarde, o cansaço da viagem se acumulara com o do "exercício noturno", constatou com um sorriso malicioso, louco para repetir. Hmm...mas ele não estava na cama...

Pegou o primeiro roupão que encontrou pelo quarto e amarrou a cinta de qualquer jeito, deixando um dos ombros de fora propositalmente. Chegou pé ante pé na cozinha e abraçou Shaka por trás, depositando um beijo em sua nuca.

-Bom dia, meu loiro...

-Bom dia.

Havia algo errado, pensou Ikki, afinal...sua voz estava gelada e ele não se aconchegara ao seu abraço. Não parecia sequer nota-lo, parado na mesma posição e sem olhar para ele.

-Ah...há algo errado, Shaka...?

-Não.

-Hã...está bem então...é...eu queria conversar com você. É muito importante para mim...

-Pode falar.- A voz do indiano estava gélida, tão fria que Ikki o soltou.

-É sobre ontem...

-Ah, eu não quero falar sobre isso, vamos treinar agora.

-COMO?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu.- Se dirigiu a mesa, começando a comer.O cavaleiro de Fênix se fechou em seu quarto, batendo a porta.

Deitou-se na cama e socou o futon sem parar. Ia embora, não agüentava mais os caprichos daquele loiro. E era somente isso, ele havia ficado excitado na hora e não pensou nas conseqüências de se entregar daquela forma

Já estava pronto para pegar sua mala e ir embora novamente quando decidiu ficar. Não iria ser covarde e fugir, tinha seu orgulho frente a Shaka. Continuaria com seu treino, e Shaka seria somente seu mestre, nada mais. Jogaria o mesmo jogo dele e fingiria que nada havia acontecido. Tratou de se controlar e voltou a cozinha, como se nada se houvesse passado.

Comeram em silêncio e treinaram por todo o dia sem descanso e sem palavras. Voltaram a casa de Virgem exaustos.

-Boa noite, _Mestre_.- Disse Ikki como se estivesse cuspindo as palavras.

-Boa noite, Fênix.- Se olharam brevemente, fazendo com que seus corpos tremessem levemente, e se voltaram aos seus quartos.

Havia passado um mês do incidente e os boatos já corriam soltos pelo Santuário.

-Hey Mu!

-Hm? Fale Miro...- Rodou os olhos, sempre tivera a ciência que de o cavaleiro de Escorpião era o mais fofoqueiro do Santuário. Batido talvez, somente por Afrodite.

-Você ficou sabendo?- Ih, era sempre a mesma coisa...

-Do que, Miro?

-Do Shaka e do Fênix!- O coração do tibetano parou. Então eles haviam assumido um relacionamento? Estranho, Shaka andava meio triste...

-Nossa, que cara é essa, Mu?! E eu achando que você ficaria feliz com a notícia...hehehe...-Sorriu malicioso e Mu arregalou os olhos. Como ele sabia de seus sentimentos pelo indiano?- Surpreso? Tenho minhas fontes...- Mu piscou repetidamente.- Então vou te contar o que fiquei sabendo. Me falaram que os dois andam meio brigados, não reparou? Estão gelados um com o outro.

-S-Sério?

-Pois é...é a sua chance! Aproveita! Hm...mas acho que você não quer mais o loiro, né? Afinal, você está com o Shiryu...

-O QUÊ?! Como você ficou sabendo, Miro?!

-Ora...você acabou de me confirmar, esses instrutores pedófilos...-Ofegou um Miro, sendo esganado por Mu.

-Ai, droga! Alguém mais desconfia?

-Hmm...eu diria que está meio óbvio....

O ariano abraçou Miro, com a cabeça baixa.

-Eu não sei o que fazer...eu gosto muito do Shiryu, mas ainda estou apaixonado pelo Shaka...

-Hey, hey! Só não fica me abraçando assim que se meu francês me aparece é greve na certa!- Brincou Miro, afagando os cabelos lilases.- Eu acho que você devia falar com o loiro e se confessar. Você gosta dele desde que chegou ao Santuário!

-Heh...obrigada por contar dos meus sentimentos pelo Shaka! Eu nem desconfiava!-Disse quebrando a tensão.- E se seu francês visse..._isso_!?- Bateu com a mão espalmada no traseiro do moreno, em um gesto de rara ousadia do ariano. Miro empurrou-o rindo:

-Hey, hey, hey, não abusa não, Áries! Vai lá falar com o loiro!- E depois completou baixinho: - Porque parece que o Shiryu não tá dando conta do recado! Seu tarado!

Despediu-se de Miro e, finalmente se dirigiu à sexta casa.

Torceu para que o "moleque de bronze" não estivesse lá e bateu repetidamente na porta da casa de Virgem, até o loiro vir abri-la.

-Ora, Mu! Olá, tudo bem?

-Sim...mas...podemos conversar?

-Claro, entre! Eu e o Ikki estamos tomando o café da manhã, se quiser nos acompanhar...

-Hum...não...volto outra hora.

-Não, tudo bem, eu entendo que você queira conversar a sós. Não sei bem o motivo, mas...você e o Fênix parecem se odiar!- Disse Shaka corando pela mentira.

-Talvez seja porque gostamos da mesma coisa...

-Ahn? Que coisa?- O loiro perguntou, se fazendo de desentendido.

-Shaka...- O ariano se aproximou, passando um braço pelas costas do amigo enquanto com a outra mão segurava o queixo do loiro, que estava atônito.

-M-Mu?

-Ahn?-"Agora é minha vez de me fazer de desentendido"- Pensou ele, contornando os lábios de Shaka com o indicador. Virgem sentia-se comido por aqueles olhos verdes tão intensos. Algo em sua mente anuviada reclamou, mas quando se deu conta do que o incomodava Mu já havia tomado seus lábios.

"Não!Eu só quero o Ikki! Eu tenho uma missão! Mas está tão bom..."- Shaka pensava, enquanto o ariano o beijava carinhosamente, introduzindo a língua em sua boca. Precisava tanto daquele carinho...quase esqueceu que não era Ikki quem o estava beijando. Estava com tantas saudades do beijo dele...Acabou correspondendo, os braços que o envolviam eram tão quentes...Mas de repente algo acordou dentro de si: "Eu vou deixar de me envolver com a pessoa que gosto, por causa da minha missão...para me envolver com um amigo e magoá-lo?!"

Soltou-se dos braços de Mu bruscamente, com um olhar assustado e arrependido.

-Sinto muito, Mu!- Virou-se para ir embora, mas o ariano o puxou pelo braço.

-Porque, Shaka...?-Perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Eu...Desculpe-me, eu tenho uma missão, não posso me envolver com ninguém...

-Shaka...e porque você não pode se envolver com ninguém...?

-Ahn...eu disse que era por causa da minha missão...

-Por isso mesmo. O que tem a ver nossa missão para Atenas com nossa vida pessoal?!

-Ahh eu...-Shaka perdeu a fala. "Por que mesmo? Ah, é que eu ficava com a consciência pesada por estar cuidando de minha própria felicidade..."- Acho que...você pode ter razão...Mu...-Disse o loiro abraçando o tibetano.- Mas mesmo assim, eu gosto de outra pessoa.

-O Ikki, não é?

-O-O que tem ele!?- Perguntou Shaka, corando até a raiz dos cabelos loiros, se fazendo mais uma vez de desentendido.

-Por Zeus, Shaka! Dá para parar de fingir que não está entendendo? É dele que você gosta, né?

-"Dele" quem?- Perguntou ainda mais uma vez, morrendo de medo da reação do amigo.

-AHHH!! Me responda: Você ama o Ikki ou não?- Gritou Mu no ouvido do indiano.

-Ahhh...entendi...É, eu gosto dele...-Falou baixando o rosto.- Mas não sei se ele ainda gosta de mim...

-Será que um dia ele gostou de você!? Talvez ele nem se preocupe com você!! Talvez só queira te levar pra cama, Shaka! Acorda!

-Se for por isso ele já me levou...

-O QUÊ? Aquele cretino, aproveitador!-Berrou o calmo ariano, agora completamente descontrolado.

-Não fale assim dele, Mu...-Repreendeu Virgem.

-Mas ele...assim que conseguiu o que queria começou a agir estranho com você...o que quer que eu pense?

-Na verdade, fui eu quem passou a ignora-lo...

-Por quê...?

-Por causa da minha missão...

-Eu...acho que você deveria ter pensado melhor sobre isso, Shaka...-Disse baixando os olhos. Aceitaria perder o amigo para o moleque de bronze, mas não queria ver Shaka triste de modo algum.- Afinal, você acha mesmo que neste estado de espírito conseguirá dar tudo de si, com tantas coisas pendentes?-Levantou os olhos verdes e Shaka pôde ver as lágrimas que escorriam deles. Dando um sorriso triste Áries completou: -Aproveite o tempo que tem por essa Terra, Shaka, mesmo que seja com seu moleque, se isto lhe agrada.- Murmurou e deu um selinho nos lábios do outro.

Virgem não o impediu, sabia muito bem que era um tipo de despedida de Mu, que de fato virou-se e foi em direção a primeira casa. O loiro voltou vagarosamente à mesa, e seus olhos encontraram com aquele par de olhos azuis tão profundos, misteriosos e intensos. Percebeu o mal que causara em Ikki, vendo os olhos dele cheios de mágoa, como estiveram pelo último mês inteiro. Ia sentar-se à mesa, mas havia perdido a fome, tinha mas era vontade de chorar...

-Ikki...- O outro cavaleiro arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Fazia um mês que não era chamado pelo nome por Shaka.- Deixo sua manhã livre. Treinaremos à tarde.

O cavaleiro de Fênix assentiu com a cabeça, pensando por que diabos Shaka não ia dar o treinamento matutino. Devia ser culpa do desgraçado do Áries...afinal, antes de o mestre fechar a porta da casa de Virgem ouvira a voz dele. Mas pelo menos Shaka havia voltado a chamá-lo pelo nome...riu, estava mesmo um idiota apaixonado.

Em seu quarto Virgem refletia sobre as palavras de Áries.Estava prestes a tomar uma importante decisão....à tarde também não apareceu para treinar, imerso em seus pensamentos.

Acordou bem disposto com uma decisão já tomada. No almoço conversaria com o discípulo e esclareceria tudo. Mas quando viu Ikki só com uma calça leve de treino, seu corpo pareceu disposto a "adiantar" a conversa. Estremeceu, impressionado com o poder que o outro tinha sobre ele.

-Mestre? O que foi?- Ikki franziu a testa, tentando ocultar a preocupação que o corroia por dentro, fingindo estar apenas incomodado e irritado. Shaka sorriu de forma doce, como se o lê-se por dentro.

-Nada...vamos lutar hoje, Ikki...

-Devo colocar a armadura...?

-NÃO!- Gritou, temendo perder a visão daquele tórax definido.- Não iremos lutar sério...um vai explorar as falhas de defesa do outro e depois alerta-lo.

-Certo...então...- O cavaleiro de Fênix tentava "acordar" de um tipo de transe que estava, paralisado e só olhando para seu corpo.-Vamos, Sh- Cortou o nome do outro rapidamente, lembrando-se de que não deveria trata-lo com intimidade.- É..mestre...

-Ah, sim...- Finalmente acordou de seus pensamentos no mínimo apimentados envolvendo o outro. Endireitou a coluna e fez cara séria, que depois se desmanchou em um sorriso malicioso. Chamou Ikki com o indicador. -Vem...

Ikki não perdeu um instante, indo direto ao ataque, apesar de estranhar a atitude de Shaka. Tentou ataca-lo com um chute semi-circular no abdômen, mas sua perna foi contida por uma das mãos do cavaleiro dourado, enquanto este empurrou-o com a mão espalmada em seu peito. E...era só impressão ou ele havia escorregado um pouco a mão por sua pele...? Não...hmm, devia ser só impressão...

O cavaleiro de Fênix, percebendo estar em desvantagem tentou retirar a perna, mas o outro a havia segurado e puxou-o mais para perto, escorregando a mão por toda sua perna, chegando a bunda e a apertando, enquanto indicava uma joelhada entre suas pernas. Só indicou, obviamente, ainda iria precisar muito daquele membro...Ikki arregalou os olhos quando sentiu sua bunda ser apertada daquela forma. O que aquele loiro estava aprontando afinal!?

Mas assim que mostrou o golpe que ia dar o soltou, empurrando-o e fazendo Ikki ter a mesma sensação de assediado. Ignorando a impressão tomou impulso para aplicar um soco no rosto de Virgem. Mas não o tocou, não queria nem pensar em ver aquela pele alva e delicada arroxear.

O loiro segurou seu braço e o puxou para mais perto, fazendo que ia dar um gancho no estômago do discípulo. Depois, só para provocar tamborilou de leve com as pontas dos dedos em seu abdômen, enquanto sorria sacana e desafiador. Aquilo já fora demais. Usando uma velocidade próxima a da luz Ikki deu uma chave de braço no loiro, passando o braço de forma nada delicada pelo pescoço dele e o pressionando contra seu corpo de forma rude, imobilizando-o. Para completar comprimiu-o contra uma coluna, deixando Shaka de costas para ele e colocando uma das pernas entre as dele.

Virgem sentia-se sufocado, mas admitia que merecia aquela violência. Respirou finalmente quando Ikki tirou o braço que circulava seu pescoço, mas Fênix logo prendeu seus braços ao lado da cabeça. Tremeu quando ele lambeu sensualmente seu pescoço, chegando a orelha e a invadindo com a língua. Shaka não conseguiu suprimir um suspiro de puro prazer. Mas Fênix descolou por instantes a boca da pele macia, murmurando sério em seu ouvido:

-Eu sei que estou cometendo de novo o mesmo erro...mas...eu não consigo agüentar.- E começou a beijar de leve a nuca e o pescoço do loiro.

-Humm...você está dizendo que foi um erro ter dormido comigo...?

-Nós não exatamente dormimos, Shaka. Eu achei que nós tivéssemos feito amor, mas acho que me enganei. Foi um erro sim, você passou a me tratar pior do que antes. Se é que é possível!- Riu ironicamente. O loiro baixou a cabeça, encostando a testa na coluna. Se sentiu um monstro.- Não vai dizer nada agora, _Mestre_?

O cavaleiro de bronze percebeu que Shaka havia se abandonado contra seu corpo, sem ânimo para se manter em pé. Ouviu um soluço baixinho e se preocupou. Havia sido assim tão duro? Virou o loiro, tomando o cuidado continuar a deixa-lo preso pelos braços. Afastou o corpo, o suficientemente perto somente para prende-lo.

Shaka não se atreveu a olha-lo, deixando a cabeça abaixada e lágrimas molhando o chão da casa. Ikki continuava com o olhar repreensivo para o loiro, embora tivesse vontade é de abraça-lo e consola-lo. Mas tinha de ser assim, Virgem teria de se dar conta de seu erro.

Como Ikki continuava a deixa-lo na posição finalmente o loiro resolveu olha-lo nos olhos, com os seus molhados pelas lágrimas. Fênix no entanto ainda o olhava duro e o repreendendo. O loiro tentou soltar-se, impulsionando-se para frente, em seu desespero de chegar até ele. O mesmo olhar da parte do moreno.

-Ikki...- Tentou mais uma vez alcança-lo, fracassando novamente.- Me desculpe...

O cavaleiro de bronze, não agüentando mais ver o indiano sofrer com aquilo soltou-o, e logo o tinha em seus braços. Piscou surpreso com a velocidade e o jeito que Shaka se jogara em seus braços, o abraçando forte e escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Acariciou os cabelos loiros, sentindo o outro molhar seu tórax com as lágrimas.

O cheiro dele era tão bom...abraçou o mestre, beijando os cabelos dourados.

-Por que, Shaka...?-Disse baixinho e sentiu ele apertar-se mais contra seu corpo.

-Eu...eu não queria me envolver com ninguém...

-Então você me usou?-Falou calmo.

-Não! Eu precisava de você! Por inteiro, de você dentro de mim...

-Inteiro...? Como assim?

-É que eu precisava do seu corpo e...daqui também...-Corou, apontando o coração de Ikki - Dos seus carinhos.

-Droga! Então por que não nos acertamos antes? Por que me ignorou?

-Minha missão...

-Eu...eu quero te ajudar em sua missão, Shaka, seja ela qual for. Vamos buscar juntos, entendido?- Interrompeu Ikki, querendo logo botar um ponto final na história.

-Sim...e agradeça ao Mu por ter me aberto os olhos para isso.

-COMO?- Estreitou os olhos- E o que mais o Mu abriu!?

-Calma Ikki, nós apenas conversamos...

-Hm. Mas agora não tô a fim de estragar meu humor com isso. Eu queria...fazer outra coisa...-Sorriu malicioso, olhando em seus olhos.Estava morto de saudades do indiano.

-Eu também...- Shaka disse e puxou o quadril do outro contra o seu.- Ikki, vamos fazer amor?

-Vamos sim...-E começou a dar selinhos no pescoço do loiro, que começou a rir.-Que foi?

-Não aqui, né, seu apressado!- Ainda rindo apertou a ereção do outro, que arregalou os olhos, e deu um beijo naquela boca do moreno que sentira tanta falta. Depois soltou-se dos braços dele e ?

-Shaka! Depois dessa você não me escapa! Volta aqui!- E...saiu correndo atrás do_ seu_ loiro.

O cavaleiro de Virgem parou frente à porta do Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas e olhou para trás, sorrindo malicioso para o outro cavaleiro que o alcançou e o abraçou pelas costas. Mas logo que entraram no jardim, Shaka se desvencilhou de novo, correndo graciosamente pelo campo. Ikki apreciava a visão daquele homem tão lindo enquanto corria com os longos cabelos balançando e brilhando pelo sol. Parecia um anjo naquela minúscula túnica azul-claro.

O loiro parou virado para ele, com um sorriso convidativo, recostado em uma das árvores. Fênix continuou correndo, com um sorriso igualmente sacana, mas que se desfez de repente quando reparou onde Shaka estava. Aonde ele iria...morrer...

-Shaka...

-Sim?

-Eu não queria que fosse...aqui...O jardim é lindo, mas me faz pensar somente em coisas ruins.

Chegou mais perto do loiro, o abraçando.

-Por isso mesmo, Ikki. Eu quero ter boas lembranças daqui, não só ruins.- Lhe ofereceu um lindo sorriso.

-Pensando por esse ângulo...-Pressionou mais o loirinho contra a árvore.- Mas aqui não é um lugar meio que...sagrado?

-Aham! E o que estaríamos desrespeitando se fizéssemos amor aqui?

-Espero que nada...

-Ikki...

-Fala...-Seu coração disparou pelo que ele poderia falar.

-Cala logo essa boca e me beija!

-Ai, mas como é romântico!-Ironizou, passando a mão por sua coxa a apertando. Shaka riu e enlaçou os braços por seu pescoço, puxando-o e o beijando, colando as duas bocas. Enfiou com pressa a língua na boca dele, não aquentando mais esperar para sentir aquele gosto do moreno. Ikki, mesmo não querendo admitir, estava com muita pressa, e logo correspondeu na mesma intensidade, mas não poupou Shaka de uma piada, quando se separaram, sem fôlego:

-Nossa, que paciência, hein? E pensar que passou a vida inteira meditando...Desse jeito não faremos amor, faremos sexo selvagem!

-Ai, é que eu não agüento mais esperar!-Disse Shaka se rendendo enfim.- E quem disse que não faremos amor só porque eu quero que você me meta logo!?

Ikki arregalou os olhos e começou a rir. Pela linguagem do loiro ele estava mesmo com vontade de ser comido e muita pressa. Tanto que logo foi puxado e beijado novamente.

Shaka se encarregava das roupas, ou melhor, de tira-las, e depois de instantes já estavam nus. Se afastaram um pouco, para apreciarem a beleza um do outro, mas logo se agarraram de novo.

-Ikki, lambe.

-Onde? Aqui?- E lambeu seu pescoço, dando um chupão no fim.

-Não se faça de desentendido!

-Não estou!

-Sei, sei...-Puxou-o pelos cabelos, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se.

-Ai!-Foi forçado contra o corpo de Shaka mas lambeu seu umbigo.

-IKKI!

-Hã?

-Me lambe logo pra não doer!

Ikki, excitado demais para continuar a se fazer de desentendido virou o loiro de costas para si.. Deslizou a língua por sua fenda, até chegar em seu ânus, lambendo bem tudo e molhando para que não doesse. Shaka empinou a bunda, rebolando e gemendo alto, quando o outro enfiou a língua dentro de sua entrada.

-Ikki...ahhhhh...agora que t-tal colocar outra coisinha aí!?

-Calma...ainda não acabei com a sua tortura...

-IKKI!- Mas o moreno não parou, pelo contrário, só piorou a necessidade do "mestre", acariciando sua coxa com uma das mãos e o masturbando rápido. - VAI LOGO ANTES QUE EU TE MANDE PARA UM DOS SEIS MUNDOS!!

O cavaleiro lentamente foi subindo, tratando de lamber todo o percurso, enquanto continuava a masturbação, se esfregando inteirinho em seu corpo. Alinhou o corpo com o do companheiro, beijando e chupando seu pescoço, enquanto esfregava seu sexo completamente rígido em suas nádegas, passando pela fenda. Tudo isso, juntamente com a masturbação rápida e intensa fazia Shaka gemer alto e rebolar contra seu corpo.

-Gosta? Quer que eu me enfie logo aí? - Sussurrou em seu ouvido e pressionou sua entrada.

-Q-Quero...logo...-Puxou a mão que acariciava sua coxa e a trouxe para sua cintura, entrelaçando os dedos com os do moreno, em um gesto de carinho, trazendo-o mais para perto, se é que era possível.-...Você dentro de mim...

Ikki sorriu, soltando sua mão do loiro e guiando o próprio sexo para o buraquinho do outro cavaleiro. Ainda deslizava a mão pelo membro duro do loiro , mas agora lentamente. Lambia a orelha dele e mordiscava o lóbulo, enquanto ia se enterrando dentro do loiro, bem devagar para não machuca-lo embora se contivesse a altos custos. Mas não estava agüentando mais e...Shaka parecia querer ir mais rápido também. Se enfiou por inteiro naquela cavidade quente, arrancando um grito do indiano, que derretia em seus braços.

-Desculpa, tá doendo, meu anjo?

-Aham!-Respirou fundo, tentando superar a dor, ficando contente por Ikki, apesar da pressa, estar tratando-o com carinho na medida do possível. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu ele sair de dentro de si.- Mas se você não continuar eu te mato, Ikki!!- O cavaleiro de Fênix sorriu e continuou a estocar o loiro, ainda o masturbando.

Aquilo era tão bom, pensava Shaka sentindo o outro ir até seu fundo, sair...e estoca-lo forte de novo. Queria ficar mais tempo daquele jeito, sentindo o prazer de Ikki o possuindo, mas logo, logo ia gozar. Ia, porque assim que Ikki percebeu o mesmo segurou seu sexo forte pela base, impedindo-o. Saiu de dentro dele, deixando Shaka confuso.

-O-O quê?- Ikki sorriu e limitou-se a vira-lo e dar um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

-Eu quero fazer amor de frente para você, agora...- Apoiou o loiro na árvore, ficando os dois frente a frente, respirando descompassadamente por alguns instantes. Mas logo Ikki abraçou-o pela cintura, levantando-o e o prensando contra seu corpo e a árvore. Segurou suas coxas e o loiro entendeu o recado, circulando o quadril de Fênix com as pernas.

Ikki não demorou a se enfiar no meio das pernas do outro de novo, estocando em um ritmo forte, ouvindo a batida dos corpos e os gemidos altos de Shaka, assim como os seus. Beliscou os mamilos dele com uma mão, enquanto com a outra o abraçava e alisava os longos cabelos. Explorou a orelha dele com a língua, enquanto o sexo do indiano era estimulado pela batida dos corpos. Estava no céu, Virgem pensava, era perfeito..mas quando estava chegando ao ápice de novo Ikki segurou novamente seu falo, metendo mais uma vez, o mais fundo possível, e nesse décimo de segundo antes de gozarem, sussurrou no ouvido do "mestre":

-Eu amo você, Shaka!

O mundo parou de repente para o loiro, percebendo somente que Ikki havia despejado seu sêmen em seu interior, enquanto ele próprio alcançava um prazer arrebatador, pois o moreno havia soltado seu membro para chegarem juntos.

Ficaram um tempo naquela posição, abraçados e tentando regularizar a respiração, mas quando Ikki tentou sair de dentro do loiro esse o impediu.

-Hum...fica mais um pouquinho assim...E...o que você disse naquela hora, Ikki?- Perguntou um pouco corado, querendo que o moreno repetisse a declaração.

-Que hora...?- O outro já respondeu, entrando no jogo do indiano. Adorava vê-lo vermelhinho daquele jeito, já que só falava sacanagens sem corar quando estava desesperado.

-Ahh..._aquele_ momento, Ikki...um pouco antes de nós...hum, você sabe.- Avermelhou mais um pouco.

-Não entendi...fala direito Shaka...- Sorriu malicioso e o loiro logo entendeu que não teria escapatória. Sentiu que o membro do moreno, ainda dentro de si, começava a endurecer de novo. E embora odiasse admitir, estava ficando excitado de novo com aquele joguinho e as mãos de Ikki, que arranhavam seu tórax e abdômen. Principalmente quando o moreno beijou seus mamilos- Vai, Shaka, me explica melhor...

-Eu quero que você repita o que disse um pouco antes de gozar bem gostoso e me molhar inteirinho por dentro.- Falou de uma vez só, fazendo Ikki rir e ficar ainda mais duro, sabia que o loiro estava excitado de novo.

-Ah, e o que eu ganho com isso!?-Perguntou, com um dos sorrisos mais sacanas que Shaka já vira, enquanto se empurrava bem forte contra ele. O loiro gemeu alto, sentindo aquele sexo já rígido entrar até o fundo de seu corpo mais uma vez.

-Um beijo!

-Mas isso já tenho!- Disse e beijou o loiro que não se preocupou em desmentir, aprofundando o beijo e segurando forte os braços de Ikki. Mas o moreno logo interrompeu o beijo, tinha outros planos.- Viu?

-Hmm...então você pode me ter para sempre, que tal?

Ikki sorriu maravilhado, mas logo o sorriso se tornou extremamente malicioso:

-Ahhh...Espera aí, eu posso meter em você para sempre!? Ou eu posso te ter inteirinho para mim...?- Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, enquanto o estocava bem devagarzinho, mas profundamente. Shaka alternava risos com gemidos e suspiros.

-Ai Ikki, depois fala que eu é que não sou romântico... E respondendo a sua pergunta, as duas coisas!

-Que bom...então acho que já posso repetir para você...-Chupou o pescoço do outro o puxando mais forte em sua direção. Shaka fechou os olhos e virou mais a cabeça, dando mais acesso à língua atrevida do moreno, que passeava por sua pele. Mas Ikki segurou seu queixo e o fez virar o rosto delicado em sua direção. Mordiscou seu queixo, para depois murmurar.- Abre esses olhos lindos, meu anjo,e me deixa ver tudo o que você está sentindo...

Shaka abriu os olhos devagar, em um olhar que mesclava amor e desejo. Os olhos de Ikki pareciam incendiar por dentro. Beijou a testa de seu loiro, enquanto com uma mão acariciava sua face e com a outra segurava sua cintura.

-Sabe o que eu disse àquela hora, Shaka?

-Hum?- O indiano olhou-o intensamente, esperando. Sabia que era difícil para Ikki despir seu coração para ele, o moreno tinha tido um passado conturbado, fora que ele era bastante reservado. Quando ele se declarara fora no calor do momento.

-Eu disse que te amo muito, loiro...-Escondeu o rosto nos cabelos loiros e perfumados do parceiro, constrangido. Shaka riu de forma suave, vendo a entrega do moreno.

-Eu também te amo muito, Ikki! Mas se você não continuar a me comer AGORA eu posso mudar de idéia!- Disse sorrindo, pegando o rosto de Ikki entre suas mãos e dando selinhos em sua boca e face. O cavaleiro de Fênix ria junto com o loiro enquanto o beijava e sentia ele puxa-lo pelas nádegas.

-Sempre apressado, né?- Falou o moreno malicioso, enquanto voltava a estoca-lo devagar, como um molejo.Olhou-o sorrindo e beijou aquela boca suavemente. Shaka se surpreendeu com a suavidade, enquanto correspondia o beijo e o abraçava. Mas logo o contato entre os lábios ia se tornando mais intenso, mais cheio de luxúria. Shaka interrompeu o beijo somente o tempo necessário para um pedido no mínimo instigante:

-Mais fundo...quero esse pau cravado bem fundo aí dentro...

-E eu que quando te conheci te achava puro, hein?- Provocou, mas a verdade é que adorava quando o loiro falava daquele jeito sacana. Resolveu admitir.- Mas eu adoro quando você fala assim...ahh...ma dá um tesão...- Se empurrou forte contra o corpo do outro, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto.

-Você também não é nada puro...ahhh...

-Não mesmo...e você adora!

Shaka apenas riu, enlaçando o pescoço do outro e encostando a cabeça no ombro bronzeado, enquanto Fênix começava a lhe estocar ritmadamente, forte e rápido, abraçando-o possesivamente.

Foi aumentando o ritmo, gemendo junto com Shaka, que tinha seu sexo sendo estimulado pela batida dos corpos. O loiro delirava, é...era bom estar ali, encaixado entre os braços de Ikki, sendo abraçado com todo aquele carinho e possessão, fazendo amor tão gostoso com ele.

Ikki também estava adorando aquilo e o turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de si. Nunca havia feito amor antes de se deitar com o loiro, só sexo. Acabaram gozando juntos, trazendo um alívio imediato aos dois corpos. O indiano pendeu a cabeça para trás sentindo todo seu corpo amolecer. Teria caído se Ikki não o amparasse, saindo de dentro dele e se sentando no chão com ele no colo, apoiados na árvore.

Shaka se aconchegou nos braços do cavaleiro de bronze, com sono. Sentia os dedos do outro percorrer seus cabelos com carinho e sorriu. Mas logo saíram da posição e o loiro se acomodou de novo sobre o outro, deitado sobre o peito moreno, ouvindo as batidas do coração dele, que iam se tornando cada vez mais lentas, conforme o sono o envolvia:

-Eu tô morrendo de sono...

-Eu também...-Os dois ficaram se olhando e se acariciando de leve.

-Durma bem, meu anjo.

-Pode deixar, Ikki, aqui tá tão bom...

Logo o moreno dormiu, mas Shaka ainda ficou um tempo apenas observando-o dormir, acariciando os cabelos azuis-escuros. Viu as pétalas caírem suave e o vento agitando de leve as plantas.

-Desculpa amor, nós deveríamos ter nos acertado antes mesmo. É que eu não queria te machucar...pois um dia, neste mesmo lugar, minha vida será varrida, assim como as flores que, engolfadas pelo vento, se desprendem de seu lugar e caem. Mas até lá Ikki, quero fazer valer a pena a minha decisão!- Sorriu e beijou a testa de Ikki, sentindo-o apertar mais o braço por sua cintura possesivamente.

FIM

Gente, muito obrigada mesmo quem acompanhou o fic, adorei os rewies!!XD O Shaka e o Ikki são o meu casal favorito, então acho que ainda vou escrever muito sobre eles!! Bom, ai está o final, torço para que tenham gostado...e desculpe a demora pra postar...é que é um problema arranjar tempo pra digitar... Bjos!.


End file.
